-Slytherin
by My Written
Summary: [UA-siempre mágico][Drarry\Gender Bender][Arco1-TERMINADO-]Arco 2 ¡UP! - Nuevo año, nuevos amigos, nuevos desafios y nuevas formas de ver la vida. historia que tendrá títulos por fechas. Aclaración: genderbender, en varios personajes.
1. El viaje en Tren

**Resumen del 1 Arco:**

 _Primer año en Hogwarts y Draak tuvo que vencer a un troll, que salio corriendo del bosque prohibido y llegó a mitad de su clase de criaturas mágicas, haciendo que ella, Harry y Tom ganaran puntos para su Casa por no quedarse como tontos, como los leones. Y desde ahí el trío de plata llamó a los Griffindor leones asustados. Ganando varios enemigos de la Casa rojo y oro._

* * *

 **Los personajes no son míos, sino de su autora** **J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es_ _ **fanfiction**_ _uno puede jugar con la historia._

 _N/A: Para poder entender esta historia tendrían que leer -_ _ **FAMILIA**_ _\- aunque bueno solo por pocos detalles._

 _N/A: todos lo cursiva entre **_ _hola**_ _son recuerdos. Además los invito a pasar por mi otro fanfic de HP_ _**-Una vida diferente.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

El viaje en Tren y conocidos

* * *

 **1**

Harry caminó, no, más bien corrió por la plataforma. Sus padres le hacían llegar tarde solo porque Charlus no se levantó temprano y su madre no quería dejarlo solo en casa. _¿cómo si los elfos no lo pudieran cuidar?_ Su hermano tenía siete casi ocho no era un bebé y aún así lo ponían primero que a él. Rodó los ojos. Solo quería ver a Draak y decirle que podían hablar juntos y ya nadie los molestarían.

—Harry el tren aún no sale no corras.—regañó Lily.

—Pero mamá yo quiero llegar temprano, la abuela dice que un Potter y un Black siempre llegan temprano. Todo sangre pura tiene que llegar temprano.

Lily Potter (née Evans) caminaba de la mano de su hijo pequeño, Liam no daba problemas y solo recordó cuando Harry era así de buen portado. Negó con la cabeza, Harry sería un niño genial en el colegio, además ella fue una gran bruja, una estudiante ejemplar. Junto con James que fue el mejor en la clases físicas. También estarían varios de sus profesores le dirían como se portaba, no tenía nada que preocuparse.

Por otro lado James tomo el baúl de Harry de color negro y verde. James sabía que su hijo podría ser un excelente Griffindor pero por lo visto su hijo ya había tomado una decisión, su madre estaría dichosa cuando leyera la carta de Harry. Sonrió, quién era él para meterse con los gustos de su hijo, solo esperaba que su esposa no enloqueciera.

—Bueno ya estamos aquí. No te preocupes. Mira aquí Arthur con sus hijos.

Harry negó es que no entendían que no le agradaban los Weasley, los gemelos ya estaban en tercero y Percy 'cae mal' en quinto. Charlus se graduaba ese año, así que solo los gemelos quedaban. Suspiró.

—También esta Alice con Neville, supe que los abuelos de Neville casi matan al chico. Ni Alice ni mucho menos su esposo pudo evitarlo—dijo Lily algo preocupada.

—Neville es un miedoso, ya verán quedara en Hufflepuff —Harry seguía molesto y su madre lo regañó. Pero a Potter lo que le interesaba era ver a Draak. Miro en en hangar y nada. Solo sirvió para que sus padres lo llevaran hacia los Weasley y Longbotton. Bufó.

—Frank ¿cómo estás?—James empezó a platicar y los niños de once años se miraron. Ron como todo buen Weasley tenía el pelo rojo color zanahoria. Harry miró que Neville seguía con sus libras de más y tenía un sapo viscoso en su cabeza. Hizo una mueca. Que clase de sangre pura hacía eso. Negó otra vez.

—Oye Harry ¿en qué casa crees que estarás?—Ron nunca fue un buen amigo de Potter pero quería mejorar su relación, después de todo él creía que Harry sería un Griffindor, todos los Potter fueron leones. También la señora Potter. Ron estaba seguro de una cosa, él sería un león y Neville tal ves, se inclinaba más a un Hufflepuff.

—No te importa, Weasley.

—Bueno no es para que me hables así.—se defendió Ron.

—Neville ¿por qué tienes un sapo en tu cabeza?—dijo George atrás de Harry.

—Si, Neville. El pobre no debería estar en tus manos.—Fred se puso atrás del chico rubio y tomó al sapo. Miró a su gemelo se lo lanzo.—Buena atrapada hermano.

—No, Fred. Buen lanzamiento—George miró el sapo baboso y viscoso he hizo una mueca. Era tan feo. Lo sujeto lo mejor que pudo y se lo volvió a lanzar a su gemelo.

—¡No! déjenlo—chilló Neville.

Harry miraba divertido. Imagino que Draak hubiera hechizado el sapo y se lo pegaría a Neville en la cabeza con una frase irónica. Si eso haría su amiga. Sonrió ladino.

Harry volvió a mirar por en anden hasta que encontró las cabezas rubias de los Malfoy, hablaban con el señor Ryddle. Capto que Draak estaba tomada de la mano de Lucius y sonrió. Se imagina que el señor Malfoy estaba nervioso. El sabía por medio de las cartas que Draak le mandaba que su padre la sobre protegía y al estar en la plataforma con tanta gente era comprensible.

Centro su atención en el sapo que parecía querer vomitar y sonrió. Quería ver que el sapo terminara en la cabeza de alguien. Podría ser de Ronald total con ese cabello un poco de baba de sapo no estaría nada mal.

—Harry es hora. Toma tu baúl y trata de llevarte bien. La abuela te mandara mañana una carta y nosotros esperamos recibir la tuya lo más pronto posible.—James sobo los cabellos de su hijo.

—Así cariño, además no podría estar tranquila si no tengo noticias tuyas pronto.

—Si mamá.

—Adiós Harry.—Charlus miró a su hermano mayor y sonrió triste, el quería mucho su hermano mayor, Harry siempre le tapaba sus travesuras y luego le ayudaba arreglar las cosas.—Te extrañare, hermano.

—Yo también, Liam—Harry no llamaba a su hermano por su primer nombre porque su abuelo aun estaba vivo, así que casi todos llamaban a Charlus por su segundo nombre, Liam.

Los gemelos ayudaron a los de primer año a meter sus baúles y maletas extras. Harry se montó al tren con el bullicio de los pelirrojos. Pasó su vista en todos los demás niños de once años he hizo un sonido con los dientes. Caminó sin oír a los Weasley que casi gritaban a donde iba él. _¿no sabían o se hacían los tontos?_ Obvio a buscar un compartimiento, rodó los ojos. No olvidando pegar el sapo en la cabeza de Neville, con lo tonto que era podía llegar a perder lo.

Entro a varios compartimientos pero no se quedo en ninguno, tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Malfoy y Ryddle; quería ir con ellos.

En el próximo para abrir escuchó la voz de una chica, sonrió, era ella. Abrió el compartimiento y miró a Draak con su túnica de color gris pizarra como la de los demás y también a Tom con cara de aburrido.

—Hola.

—Potter, llegas tarde. ¿Por qué?

—Oh Draak bueno mis padres se pusieron algo irritables con las despedidas y eso.—dijo Harry y se rasco la nuca. Tom rió bajo y Draak achico los ojos.

—Bueno. Te presento formalmente a Tom Ryddle, se que ya se hablaban por las cartas en estos años, pero igual muy pocas veces nos vimos los tres.

—¡Tienes razón Draak!—Harry entró al compartimiento y se sentó a la par de Tom, enfrente de Draak. Habló un poco con Tom acerca de las serpientes por lo antes dicho en las cartas y le preguntó como lo descubrió.

—Bueno Potter...

—Harry, por favor llámame Harry, los apellidos no son mucho lo mio.—lo interrumpió.

Draak negó—Harry no se interrumpe a una persona cuando habla, es de mala educación.—Harry la miró con grandes ojos, miró como Tom sonreía disculpándose por la rubia pero no negó el hecho. Harry bufó. Ambos chicos miraron como Draak sacaba un pequeño libro grueso y se lo dio a Harry.

—Toma, Potter. Serás nuestro amigo en el colegio, una Malfoy y un Ryddle. Te servirá.

Harry lo tomó e hizo una mueca _''El arte de un sangre pura: Reglas de hoy y siempre''_ leyó.

—¿Oh vamos Dreky de verdad?—gimió.

—Si. Además es hora que te comportes como un lord, ustedes son la cabezas de sus familias—sonrió socarrona y con un movimiento de manos dijo—yo no.

—¡Es verdad! Pero bueno—Harry volteo de nuevo a Tom y continuo su platica de serpientes y clasificación de estas. Era un tema que le gustaba y en casa solo con su papá y padrino lo hablaba o con el abuelo. Su madre no entendía mucho y su abuela no le interesaba el tema a profundidad.

 **2**

Ronald 'Ron' Weasley tenía en su manos un feo gato de color café, mientras se llenaba la boca diciendo que había estado en su familia por casi diez años. Contando como lo habían salvado y dando refugio en la madriguera al final se quedo ahí. Así Percy tomo posición del animal y ahora era suyo.

Neville aún tenía a su paso viscoso pegado en la cabeza cortesía de Harry y los gemelos bagaban cerca de él para poder estar jalando y despejar cada folículo capilar de su cráneo. Neville tenía llorosos sus ojos.

Los gemelos ansiosos no le prestaron atención solo querían sacar al sapo de los rubios cabellos de Longbottom, pero ni modo. A lo mejor era que debían dejarlo clavo para eso. Pero no querían hacer maldades a un niño de once años y que no conocía Hogwarts como ellos. No pasaban de eso.

Ron seguía su parloteo que el único escuchando era su gato feo.

—¡Ya!—Neville saló corriendo por el pasillo del tren y los Weasley se sorprendieron pero lo dejaron ser.

Neville corrió hasta chocar con una niña de melena salvaje la niña lo regañó y al final con un _Finiti_ le quito el sapo de la cabeza. Para la niña aún desconocía para Neville le dijo que se veía tonto con un sapo sobre su cabeza.

—Gracias.—todo lloroso Neville le agradeció.

—¿Por qué lo tenías ahí?—la chica de cabellos esponjados le preguntó en un tono molesto.

—Un amigo lo pego porque me lo habían quitado antes, así que supuso que ahí estaría bien.

—No es tu amigo si lo hace—refutó la joven.

—Estaba bien hasta que otros chicos me arrancaran cabellos.

Trevor, el sapo, salto de los brazos de Neville y siguió su camino saltando por el pasillo. Los niños se vieron y corrieron tras el animal que se perdía de vista.

* * *

 **Palabras[+1700]**

 **Bienvenidos a Slytherin**

.

Una nueva aventura con Draak, Harry, Tom y Brax con uno que otro de la ''guardia del Dragón''


	2. Un mapa para llegar a Hogwarts

Arco 1

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

 **N/A:** Hay varias parte del libro como guía solo que algo cambiadas así para que no nos perdamos mucho de la esencia de llegar a Hogwarts.

(...)

 **''Un mapa para llegar a Hogwarts, por favor''**

* * *

 **1**

Neville corrió con la chica que ahora sabía se llamaba Hermione Granger y era hija de muggles. Neville estaba atrás de ella cada vez que abría un compartimiento en el tren. Llegó hasta el final y cuando Hermione abrió la puerta Neville miró a Harry platicando con dos niños. Una chica de cabellos cortos y rubios platinados y un chico de cabellos negros.

—¡Harry! Trevor se perdió—soltó Neville casi llorando.

Los dos chico miraron mal a los intrusos, haciendo una mueca Draak detallo a los niños. La chica de cabellos alborotados era una hija de muggle con solo verla se daba cuenta y el otro era el pesado de Longbottom.

—Longbottom, no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta—Tom les hablo serio.

—Solo queríamos saber si habían visto un sapo—dijo algo cohibida la niña de cabellos castaños y rizados.

—¿La puerta estaba cerrada?—preguntó Draak con voz sedosa pero fría.

—Eh sí.—dijo confusa Granger.

—Draak miró a los niños y sonrió socarrona—Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Granger y Longbottom cerraron el compartimiento y caminaron por el pasillo, Granger murmura cosas sobre niñas rubias cabezas huecas y Neville lloriqueando por su sapo perdido.

 **2**

El tren estaba a minutos de llegar al pueblo mágico y pronto llegarían al final del camino. Abraxas Malfoy llevaba su placa de prefecto en su túnica lisa y de color verde. Brax caminó hasta dónde estaba su hermana pequeña cuando la encontró frunció el ceño, estaba Ryddle y Potter. El primero pasaba al ser el casi hijo de la tía Bella y de Thomas Ryddle Sr, que su abuelo le llamaba ''Tom'' cuando éste iba a la casa, al ayudante del ministro de magia. Pero el segundo nada que ver. Ahora que lo miraba con sus ridículas gafas le daban ganas de maldecirlo, como era posible que aún llevara tal atrocidad en la cara. Bufó.

—Draak pronto llegaremos ¿ya estás lista?

—Sí. Los tres ya estamos listos.—Draak miró su túnica y paso sus manos pequeñas y pálidas por esa.

—Bueno. Quiero que sepas que cuando bajen el guarda bosque los llevara en los botes hasta el castillo ahí los recibirá un maestro y recuerda—miró fijo a su hermana—Que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras.—y solo por un segundo a Harry—Potter, no querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida.

Draak hablo de inmediato—Yo puedo ayudarle en eso, hermano.

Harry no quería quedar como el chico que es defendido por una niña y le hablo a Brax.—Yo no me llevo bien con los Weasley si es por eso que me miras.

Abraxas quería hechizar al mocoso cuatro ojos pero era un prefecto y si su hermana lo defendía solo quería decir algo: el mocoso sería pronto una serpiente.

—Hay reglas—miró el libro en el brazo de Potter y Abraxas sonrió—estúdialo y memorizarlo, te puede salvar la vida aunque no lo creas. —con eso se fue antes de escuchar los sermones de Draak.

—Harry disculpa a mi hermano, solo es muy err... cuidadoso con sus amistades. Cuando vea que eres un Slytherin se tornara más apacible contigo.

—¿Por qué no le dijo nada a Tom?

—Soy como un primo—Tom sonrió—y la clave es eso: ser como un primo—tomo la pálida mano de Draak y la beso—. Pero no lo soy.

Harry bufó, no imaginaba a Tom de esa forma. Ya que era tan correcto, serio y con esos fríos ojos rojos.

Draak miró seriamente a su 'casi' primo y evito las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Pero no aparto su mano, ella era hija de su padre nunca tenía que ser insolente con otros pura sangre. Aunque el que hiciera tal acto fuer aun tonto como Tom.

—Nos bajamos o que.

—Ya pequeña dragón, no quiero que tu hermano me pegue.

—Brax no es así, Tom—Draak caminó hasta salir del tren y junto a Tom y Harry se acerco hasta el gigante que agitaba las manos con un farol llamando a los niños de primer año.

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!

Draak rodó los ojos y caminó esta vez cerca de una lampara. Tom y Harry caminaron a su lado.

Harry miró que Ron y la chica que andaba con Neville en busca de Trevor se había unido a ellos. Pobre chica. Pensó Harry.

—Vengan, siganme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Miren bien dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, seganme!—siguió gritando Hagrid.

Tom por otro lado solo se fijaba donde poner los pies. No quería llegar lleno de fango el primer día, miró como Draak se resegaba un poco. Tratando de no pisar lodo y le parecía muy divertido.

—Hey Draak quieres que te lleve, así nunca llegaremos juntos donde esta el hombre peludo—se burlo Tom.

Draak se sonrojo pero lo pensó y al final acepto. Tom se acerco a ella y se coloco enfrente para que ella se subiera a su espalda.

—Gracias—susurró Draak. Harry también lo agradeció él no lo había pensado pero su amiga era pequeña y muy quejumbrosa con la ropa. Rió bajo y se coloco a la par a de Tom; siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Y Neville, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.

—En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro— justo al doblar esta curva.

Ellos tres escucharon un coro de ¡Ooooooh! Y no por nada ellos solo abrieron un poco la boca pero luego se compusieron.

El sendero estrecho (el cual fue horrible para Draak, que se sujetaba más fuerte de los hombros de Tom) se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

Draak bajo de la espalda deTom con gracia y llegó lo más cerca que pudo y paró, enfrente de ella había ya dos filas horizontes de seis niños. Miró que los primeros eran los Weasley y la niña de pelo crespo. Pero aparte de eso capto que enfrente estaba un lago o laguna. Era oscuro y no tenía nada que ver que fuera de noche, es más parecía una piscina de brea. Y lo sabía gracias a su abuelo que la llevo a un viaje de negocios cuando ella no quería estar en la ''pascua'' pasada.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Tom subieron a uno, seguidos por Draak y para sorpresa de ellos un Neville.

—Longbottom, y ese milagro—siseo Tom

—Sí, Longbotom. Por qué nos honra con tu cara—Draak miró al chico de huesos anchos. Y pronto se oyó de nuevo la voz del guardabosque.

—¿Todos ya han subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡Adelante!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago—Draak se sorprendió y mucho, quería saber que hacía que se movían, no solo sería magia eso era absurdo. Tendría que haber algo más. Se lo preguntaría a su padre cuando le mandara la carta o tal ves a Brax, lo primero que ocurriera. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

—¡Bajen las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas.

—Eso es peligroso.—escuchó Draak y lo aprobó de inmediato.

—Oh Harry aquí estas. No te vimos en el tren te perdiste. Los gemelos y yo encontramos un vagón grande para los de tercer año.—Ron caminó hasta llegar a Harry y no se fijo que Draak lo veía con ojos asesinos o que Tom casi se cayera al chocar con el.

—Niño tonto.—siseo Tom

—Es un Weasley que más esperas, Tom.—ironizo Draak. Harry tosió para ocultar su risa pero Tom no, él estiro sus labios y rió suave.

Ron al oírlos los miro y se sonrojo. Miró a la chica y su cara le hacía competencia a su cabello. Pero luego prestó atención a lo dicho y se enojo.

—¿Quién eres para decir eso?

—Malfoy, Draak Malfoy.

Ahora fue el turno de Ronald en reírse, no se imagino que la niña Malfoy tuviera un nombre más raro. Harry y Tom sudaron frío, nadie se burlaba del nombre de una Malfoy y menos si era de la más pequeña.

—Oh te parece gracioso mi nombre, Weasley.

—Oh si, solo un poco—Ronald no le tenía miedo. Harry era bueno en hechizos así que si el chico de ojos rojos molestaba se haría cargo. O eso pensó.

—Claro si no me equivoco eres el penúltimo hijo de los Weasley ¿no?

Ronald paró de reír.—¡Y!—chilló.

—Oh el pobre Ronald __Bilius__ _Weasley._ —atrás de ellos varios rieron, a Ron nunca le gusto su nombre completo era raro y feo, y su madre lo usaba para regañarle. Se fue de ahí no sin antes matar con la mirada a la niña rubia y ojos grises.

 **3**

Neville que seguía atrás de ellos lloriqueaba porque no encontraba a Trevor. Harry estaba harto. Miro que algo saltaba cerca del semi gigante y llamó a Longbottom.

—¿Oye ese no es tu sapo?—dijo Harry señalando a la criatura.

—¡Trevor! —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos.

Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

—¡Por fin! Mi cabello no esta bien en tanta humedad—chilló una chica de cabellos cortos.

—¡Pansy!—habló Draak. Pansy corrió a ella y la abrazó haciendo un total drama. Diciendo que tenía miedo en el bote porque le toco con Crabbe y Goyle. Y también con Daphne. Las chicas hablaron de la última y la fueron a buscar.

Neville las miró y se volteó a Harry y Tom.—¿Y ahora qué?

Tom caminó con el resto y Harry se encogió de hombros Neville los siguió con un Trevor apresado en sus brazos.

Todos se aglomeraron y entraron a la antesala y ahí estaba una bruja con un sombrero en pico y una túnica de tercio pelo.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Harry y Tom rodaron los ojos, ellos querían terminar con todo ya.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberan ser seleccionados para sus Casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus Casas serán como su familia (Tom miró a Harry y éste sonrió). Tendrán clases con el resto de la Casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus Casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la Casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las Casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la Casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la Casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la Casa que les toque. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

Tom miró serio a la mujer _¿estaba loca?_ Acaso sabía todo lo que les toca pasar para llegar a esas escaleras. Tom quería matar algo o a alguien.

—Tom... estamos mal así.—Harry hizo un mohín y reviso su túnica.

—No, Potter. —Tom miro su lado derecho—¿dónde se metió esa niña? —miró a varios lados.

—Recuerda Tom, Draak es una niña, ella tiene sus ratos de bueno..'niña'

Neville se había quedado con ellos y se arreglo su túnica lo mejor posible y su pelo pero con Trevor entre sus brazos era muy incomodo. Luego miró el techo y casi se cae, habían fantasmas en el saloncito diciendo que los querían ver en sus casas y no sabía que más cosas, él tenía miedo. Y de repente oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

—Ahora formen una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.

Ellas bufaron tenían que caminar más. Draak que estaba con las chicas casi llora, su padre se enteraría de eso. No era justo caminar tanto. Las quejas de Pansy ya la tenían harta y si no fuera por Daphne estaría ahorcando a la Parkinson.

* * *

 **Palabras [+2200]**

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus favoritos y sus seguidores**

 **¡También a los que dejan review!**


	3. El sombrero descubre quién es Draak

**Arco 1**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

 **Sombrero pensante descubre quién es Draak**

* * *

Lo primero que se escuchó en el Gran Comedor de nuevo fue u ¡Oooooh! De los niños. Comentario de algunos cuadros y fantasmas para terror de unos niños.

Los murmullos de 'el techo es genial', 'en que casa quedare', 'mi padre me matara si no quedo en su Casa', 'esa comida es muy rica' y otros más.

Draak llevo a las dichas con Tom y Harry y para sorpresa también de Neville. Caminaron en bulto, a su derecha capto a la niña de apellido Granger y la vio hablar con el pelirrojo y otro niño.

Choco con la espalda de alguien y escuchó a la profesora de sombrero decir cosas aburridas y de repente saco un sombrero muy feo y con varios remiendos y parches. Lo dejo en una silla alta de tres patas y de repente el dichoso sombrero cantó. Para ella dicha canción era de muy mal gusto, sí, también no tenía nada de talento. Su madre tendría dolor de cabeza y lo escuchaba y su padre, bueno no sabía que haría su papá y lo volvía a oír.

 ** _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_**

 ** _pero no juzgues por lo que ves._**

 ** _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar un sombrero más inteligente que yo._**

Ese sombrero era un egocéntrico, pensó Harry.

 ** _Puedes tener bombines negros, sombreros altos y elegantes._**

 ** _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y puedo superar a todos._**

 ** _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._**

Legeremancia, eso estaba prohibido ¿no? Pensó Tom que no quería que se metieran en su cabeza, primero les daba un _crucio_.

 ** _Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar._**

 ** _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes._**

 ** _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._**

Si claro, papá me manda a América, no paso. Pensó Pansy.

 ** _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_**

 ** _donde son justos y leales._**

 ** _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._**

A Neville esa descripción le gustó.

 ** _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_**

 ** _Si tienes una mente dispuesta, porque los de inteligencia_**

 ** _y erudición siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._**

Daphne sonrió, no sonaba nada mal.

 ** _O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos._**

 ** _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines._**

Draak sonrió.

 ** _¡Así que pruébame! ¡_**

 ** _¡No tengas miedo! ¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_**

 ** _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._**

 ** _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._**

—Mis pobres oídos. —se quejó Draak y Pansy.

—Sí. —secundaron todos.

Miraron como la bruja de sombrero puntiagudo llevaba un rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo los llame, subirán a ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

—Es una de los veintiocho—susurró Pansy con voz aburrida. —no me agrada, se ve una boba.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.

—Ven—se burló Pansy.

—¡Boot, Terry! Llamó la bruja y el sombrero gritó —¡RAVENCLAW!

—Bueno solo queda esperar ya que somos haber, Greengrass, Malfoy, Parkinson, Potter, Ryddle. En ese orden nos llamaran.

—¿Y yo? ¿Dónde quedo? —Draak miró al chico y sonrió, Nott, no lo había visto en todo el viaje así que supuso que no había asistido.

—Tú quedas entre los apellidos M y O, en este caso M y P. Nott.

—Muy graciosa, Dreky.

Un grito interrumpió a los chicos—Longbottom, Neville

Ellos miraron al chico sapo y en menos que lo pensaron el sombrero ya lo había enviado a Hufflepuff _._

—Malfoy, Draak. —gritó McGonagall.

Ella caminó con elegancia y miró a los maestros sentados en la mesa y su corazón de niña casi se le sale del pecho, ahí estaba su padrino junto a Regulus Black, su tío. Se sonrojo. Caminó lo más femenina posible a la silla y cuando iban a colocarle el sombrero frunció el ceño.

Eso es horrible, no lo quiero en mi cabello. Me lo arruinara como dijo Pansy si ya está algo feo por la humedad. No mi cabello. —chilló Draak internamente.

 _Así que tú eres la famosa Draak_

—De famosa no sé nada, pero si soy Draak y te aseguro que no hay nadie con mi nombre. —hablo bajo con petulancia.

 _Ohm tu hermano estuvo aquí hace casi cinco años._

—Eso ya lo sé, sombrero tonto.

 _Eres directa y no tienes nada de respeto. ¿Dónde te pondré veamos? Tienes mucha lealtad serías una buena Hufflepuff._

—Hazlo y te quemo. —sentenció apretando los dientes.

 _Pero tienes mucha más gana de saber cosas. Eres muy inteligente._

—Gracias pero no, el azul no es mi color. Aunque no me queda mal tampoco. Pero paso.

 _¿Tal vez un rojo?_ —comentó el sombrero de forma graciosa.

—Hazlo y sabrás lo que es que te quiten hebra por hebra tu recosida tela.

 _Bien. ¿Dónde será? Alguna sugerencia._

—Si eres tan inteligente como presumes sabrás que todos en mi familia somos serpientes así ya tienes una pista, ¿remedio de sombrero?

 _Que insolente. Bien._

—¡SLYTHERIN!—gritó por su abertura el sombrero pensante con satisfacción, ahora ya no temía tanto por el niño Malfoy.

Bajo con porte altivo y sonrió a su padrino y tío. También miró al hombre que salía en algunas fotos con Snape y lo fulmino con la mirada. Su padrino era de ella. Era suyo. Aparto la vista de él como si fuera un insecto y caminó a su mesa. Ahí su hermano la recibió con un apretón de mano y la guío hasta una silla donde estaba ya Daphne y los otros niños Crabbe y Goyle. Espero hasta que sus amigos fueran llamados, primero llegó Theodoro Nott, callado, pero con una mini sonrisa y Pansy llegó más tarde a la mesa.

—Potter, Harry.

Todos los Gryffindor miraron a Harry con la seguridad que se uniría a ellos, pero la sorpresa fue cuando el sombrero gritó —¡SLYTHERIN! — la mesa rojo y oro se quedó muda y la verde y plata educadamente aplaudió a su nuevo integrante. Después de eso todo fue algo repetitivo con la familia. Weasley quedo en Gryffindor y Zabini, Blaise en Slytherin.

Se dio inicio al festín y cada uno comió hasta llenarse, pero como eran muy educados no se vio muy mal.

Al final el director dio sus palabras que eran tonteras y unos anuncios que hicieron a los nuevos alumnos preguntarse. _¿Por qué había un bosque con el nombre prohibido?_ y _¿por qué no se podía entrar?_ Era por su nombre o porque realmente era prohibido.

No tenía sentido.

También de un anuncio de un piso prohibido. _¿Acaso todo era prohibido?_ Menuda escuela.

* * *

 **Palabras [+1100]**

 **Bueno nuevo capítulo...**

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **-Bueno**

 **-Malo**

 **-¿Review? *me haría feliz***


	4. Cena en el Gran Comedor

**8888**

 **Contestando a sus review´s que con tanto cariño me dejan mis lectores**

 **xoxoxoxxo**

 ***besos y abrazos*** :

 **Xyori Nadeshiko** **:** Enserio te gusto la imagen, bueno la verdad esta la encontré por ahí y solo la medio arregle, porque habían mas personajes xD, me encanto Tom así que por eso la deje ahí. Y bienvenida a la lectura, si leíste **Familia** entonces sabrás y quien es quién, y porque se comportan así.

 **prix** : Bueno es que Neville es el personaje de chivo explosivo, él es tan bobo en los primeros libros y películas que da cosita no hacerle buling jajaj xD yo que malota. verdad! bueno pero Longbotton será recompensado. ¿alguna pareja par él? aunque no será ahora sino como el cuarto y tercer arco de la historia. Y espero verte por aquí. Si no entiendes algo pásate por **Familia** que es la pre-cuela de esta.

 **lim** : Bueno lo de Neville lo explique arriba xD '' _Neville es el personaje de chivo explosivo, él es tan bobo en los primeros libros y películas que da cosita no hacerle buling_ _''_ Ya lo volvi a explicaar. Y sí, nuestra Draak es la hija de su padre, que mas esperamos de eso. ¡Eh! Un Malfoy una Black fueron los que la educaron, así que además de eso, tiene a su tía Bellatrix, huy pobre del que le haga algo a ella. Y si no entiendes algo pasa por **Familia** , ahí habrá cosas que despejen dudas.

* * *

 **Slytherin**

 **(***)**

 **Arco 1, Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **Una cena en el Gran Comedor**

 **1**

La cena fue deliciosa, la cena fue tranquila y armónica, la cena fue... aburrida. Sí la cena fue aburrida. Harry quería que terminara todo. Sus 'amigos' según su madre lo miraban desde el otro lado del gran comedor con ojos de basiliscos. Lo bueno que él no le tenía miedo a las serpientes. Harry miró su plato donde un flan se tambaleaba, era un flan de coco, entero. No quería comer, la verdad es que no sabía como, sus amigos lo miraban y Tom reía en cambio Draak levantó una ceja rubia fina y lo miraba como diciéndole 'eres digno hijo de tu madre'. Es que fuera en sí un insulto, bueno no lo tomaría así. Su abuela le decía que si no fuera un mago bien podría ser un muggle. Dolía de verdad, su madre no era mala solo era muy muggle. Y él lo sabía.

Harry volvió a mirar a Tom cortar su flan con la cuchara que estaba por encima de su plato, la que estaba arriba del tenedor; así que lo imito y pasó a tomar una esquina del flan.

—¡Esta rico!—canturrió.

—Claro, Harry. Es un flan de coco, con ralladura de coco, más espolvoreado con pizcas de vainilla, además también tiene un poco de fruta ahí—señaló el centro del flan, como adorno tenía una fresa partida a la mitad de forma alargada y dentro de ella mora azul con cerezas.

—Además para nosotros, los Slytherin lo mejor es lo mejor, Harry. Y Tom deja de explicar todo por favor. No quiero un dolor de cabeza por lo cual tú—señaló a Potter—leerás el libro que te di y tu Tom deja que él se auto ayude, no es bueno que tengamos que cubrir sus fallos. Somos serpientes y aquí nos harán pruebas en casi todo. Mi hermano dijo que nos miran y nos regañan si no mantenemos el estigma de un Slytherin.

—Ya Draak, te pareces a mamá Bella. No quiero otra madre. —bufó Tom.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. No quería una mamá en el colegio. Además Draak era su amiga no su mamá. Pensó en Draak como una mamá y tembló ¡no wuakala!

—Bueno siendo así solo me queda decirles que quisiera haber sido chico—se lamento Draak.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Harry.

—Soy una chica así que mis compañeras serán chicas. No me fije quienes eran de apellido cerca del mío.

—Oh es verdad, Draky. Eres Malfoy, así que estarás con...—Tom empezó a pensar en las chicas de apellido que empezaran con _N_ o _L_ pero no recordaba.

—Déjalo, Tom.

—No te enojes, Draky, verás que hará buenas amigas. Además ¿estará Parkinson no?

Draky hizo un mohín, ella era 'M' y Pansy 'P' había una diferencia. Pero no le diría, esperaría llegar a su cuarto.

 **2**

Abraxas Malfoy se considera un buen hermano, era amoroso y leal como un Hufflepuff, inteligente como un Ravenclaw para todo lo que su pequeña hermana necesitara él tuviera las respuestas. Un valiente Gryffindor para defender a su pequeño dragón de las garras de los 'niños' y una astuto y tramposo como la serpiente que era.

—Oye, crees que Draky sabe donde se a metido—Brax escuchó a Nicholas y chasqueó la lengua, Draak era la primera Malfoy en casi cincuenta años en entrar a Hogwarts y ser una Slytherin.

—Yo creo que deberíamos de hacer una lista de los futuros prospecto de 'petite princesse'—Rosier comentó guiñando un ojo en dirección a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Brax rodó los ojos y bufó.

Flint hizo su característico y molesto sonido de chuparse los dientes. Pike los miró y sonrió, los niños de primero y segundo no sabían donde se metían. Frederick ''Erick'' siguió con su lectura de _''Pociones y más para su Caldero''._

 **3**

En la mesa de Gryffindor los Weasley no podían creer que Potter, que Harry Potter fuera a quedar en Slytherin era inverosímil, en cambio la chica de cabellos crespos y dientes algo largos junto al niño sapo no se atrevieron a decir que ellos creían: Potter era perfecto en esa Casa.

—¡no lo puedo creer! Harry con esas serpientes. ¡no es justo!—Ronald rugió.

—Es un Potter...—Fred empezó

—Diferente. —y George terminó.

—Harry no deja de ser Harry solo por vestir de verde, chicos.—Percy miró a sus hermanos menores y los amonesto. No le parecía justo que criticaran al chico por ser de otra Casa, cuando la abuela de él fue una Slytherin, además la familia Black siempre lo fue, menos el padrino del chico, además el profesor Snape era el jefe de Casa y según sus conocimiento el profesor Snape fue amigo de la madre de Potter. Percy miró de más a dicho maestro y lo miró platicando con el maestro de DCAO. Suspiró. También miró con algo más emoción al maestro de DCAO de sexto y séptimo año, el profesor Black, Regulus Black.

* * *

Ya saben como escribo, capitulos cortos pero con emoción, aquí vimos como los chicos se adaptan a la escuela y la mentalidad de algunos chicos.

 **Neville** = Hufflepuff porque admitamolo, es un de ellos, es un tejón con piel de León, puede ser, pero no le creo tan valiente para ayudar a los demás, su 'valentía' limita mucho y lo hace un ser muy mediocre, así que sea él y solo él. Y aquí tiene a sus padres así que no tiene la autoestima tan baja.

 **Harry** = Slytherin, pos sí, si no no hubiera historia. No abría romance, no abría celos, no abría.. ¡no abría nada!

 **Draak** (Draco fem)= Slytherin ¿dónde más sería que estuviera? además me le da el patatus a mi Lucius-sexy-Malfoy. y Abraxas(Brax-hijo) no tendría ganas de matar a unos cuantos niños.

 **Tom** = Slytherin, -_-'' ¿donde más eh?

* * *

 **Y es todo. *¿Reviews?***

 **Los merezco, no lo** **merezco**

 **Me aman o me quieren matar.**

 ****Hasta la vista bby's****


	5. Las chicas siendo chicas

**Arco 1, Capítulo 5**

* * *

Las chicas siendo chicas / Los chicos siendo chicos

* * *

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

Draak sabía que no debía y aún así en los pocos días que llevaba ahí no podía evitar suspirar por cada vez que miraba a su maestro, lo malo es que nunca lo miraba solo, él siempre estaba con otros del profesorados. No podía y ni quería evitar estarlo viendo, pero siempre estaba con la profesora gato o con el que parecía un pordiosero. _¡Por Dios!_ Acaso no sabía que habían varias tiendas con descuento para los profesores de Hogwarts ¡era inaudito! Que su querido padrino estuviera con ése ser de... bueno era indigno. Le diría a su padre, claro que sí, Lucius lo sabría y ella estaría más tranquila ya que su padre hablara con su querido profesor.

Ahora que también se ponía a pensar el profesor Black era el único que no andaba acompañado, era muy raro. Es más para ella era mejor ver a su padrino con Regulus que con el profesor Lupin.

—¿Draky qué harás?—Draak miró a Potter con sus ridículas gafas seguido de Tom ambos andaban con el uniforme de la clase de vuelo (qué aún no recibían) si bien los de primero no podían traer sus propias escobas eso no impedía que fueran a ver a los jugadores de el equipo de la Casa y para ello se ponían el uniforme y así darles apoyo. —Nos acompañas.

—No, iré con Pansy y Daphne a la biblioteca.—contestó ella algo aburrida.

—Tú y Pansy con la palabra biblioteca, nadie lo cree—Tom miró divertido a su amiga.

Draak arrugo su ceño, Tom era demasiado suspicaz—. Bueno Pansy quiere hacer algo y Daphne y yo solo le ayudaremos.

—Entonces cuídate, Draky.—Harry jalo a Tom para el estadio de quidditch y Draak los miró enojada _¡la dejaban por ir a ver un entrenamiento!_ Chicos, tenían que ser chicos.

Caminó para la biblioteca y ahí se encontró a las chicas y sonrió.

Pansy ya tenía la revista de _"corazón de bruja"_ donde salían los magos juveniles _'Top 10'_ de la nueva novela mágica emitida por la cadena _"WTv"_ la sonrisa casi le parte la cara en dos. No por nada era una chica, tenía once, pero oh vamos ahí salían los magos más guapos que sus ojos habían visto.

Se propuso hacer una invitación para postular al profesor de pociones, sí, eso haría.

* * *

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

Harry y Tom corrieron hasta el campo de juego mirando por todos los corredores si encontraban a sus compañeros de cuarto, aunque sea a uno; Potter lo compartía con Theodoro Nott y Tom con Blaise Zabini.

—Tom vamos ya quiero ver a los chicos, dicen que son muy buenos, quiero hacer mi audición para el otro año y viéndolos sabre cuales serán los más difíciles—sonrió ladino Harry.

—Sí yo también quiero entrar ¿crees que Draky las quiera hacer?—preguntó un poco intrigado Tom.

—¡Que! Pero si es una chica. Además a ella no le gusta ahora mismo te aseguro que están con las chicas haciendo cosas de —un escalofrío recorrió a Harry —chicas.

—Harry, Draak es una chica, sería obvio que hará cosas de chicas—Tom negó.

—Pero yo no quiero que me lleve a sus cosas llenas de color rosas y listones o plumas o vete a saber tú que cosas harán ellas.—tembló Harry.

Tom levantó una ceja negra y sonrió, Harry era muy ingenuo o solo no conocía bien a la chica platinada, Draak jamás los llevaría por ese camino, además ella odiaba el rosa rió bajo.

—Vamos Harry que los chicos a mejor ya empezaron a practicar.

Tom caminó despacio y visualizo al final del corredor que daba a la mini estadio a su compañero de cuarto, Blaise que estaba acompañado.

Harry también lo miró estaba junto a Nott, el hermano mayor de Theodoro y también otros que no recocía.

* * *

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

Un chillido al estilo fangirl salió de la boca de Pansy Parkinson y Daphne se sonrojo en cambió Draak solo lo detallaba buscando parecido a su ídolo.

—No Pansy, él no es guapo.

—¡Que! Estas ciega Malfoy. Él es el chico más guapo de _Wtv_ —volvió a chillar Pansy—.¿Verdad Daphne?

—¡Oh no! a mi no me metas en eso, Pansy. Además Draak tiene razón no se que le ven a ése.

—Es el mejor actor de toda _Wtv_ y es el numero uno en el _"Top 10"_ de Corazón de bruja es de los magos más cotizados.

Draak negó si bien el chico no era feo no era ni remotamente atractivo, con solo ver las pecas en su cara con su cabellos casi al rojo de los Weasley le daba asco. También tenía lunares y la sonrisa torcida que Pansy llamaba pecado no era nada más algo que hacía para que no se le notaran los arreglos en sus dientes _¿cómo era que se llamaban?_ O sí, frenillos. Él tipo era un mestizo y su padre era un dentista. Según la cronista.

—Mira Pansy aquí dice que el chico Rayan O'Brian es mestizo además de eso lleva un aparato muggle en la boca ¿cómo tú puedes verle algo atractivo?

—Oh mi pequeña Draak es que no sabes como se ve sin su camisa.

Draak rodó los ojos, ella no le veía el atractivo con o sin camisa. Pensó que su amiga estaba loca. Miró como Daphne reía de Pansy y ella la imitó.

* * *

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

Severus Snape contemplo a los chicos de Casa verde y plata en los entrenamientos y visualizo las gradas, habían varios de segundo y primero, los chicos veían a los que podían ser los más débiles para cuando fueran las postulantes y entrar en ese puesto.

Chicos listos no por nada estaban en Slytherin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Palabras [+1000]**

 **.**

 **A partir del capi #6 serán mas largos porque desde ahí me guiare en los sucesos del libro, 'libro', y no sé también molestar a nuestro Ron-Ron y tal ves salvar a la sabelotodo de Granger no sé ¿ustedes que dicen?**


	6. Una clase explosiva

**Arco 1, Capítulo 6**

* * *

Una clase explosiva

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **1**

Las mazmorras no eran el lugar más feliz de los Gryffindor pero allí era donde se impartían las clases de pociones y el profesor era además el jefe de casa de Slytherin no tenían mucho que alegar, pero Ronald no quería ni entrar.

Las semanas que llevaba en el colegio Harry ni le hablaba si bien no eran los buenos amigos pero se conocían más que los otros.

—Ron no creo que sea bueno que andes por las nubes.

—Calla Seamus, además no sé con que casa estaremos ¿tú lo sabes?

—Sí, serán con los Ravenclaw.

—Oh yo quería ver a Harry. —se lamentó el pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué? No se llevan ¿o sí?—preguntó Seamus Finnigan.

—Deja de burlarte Seamus.—Seamus se rió y también su otro compañero, Dean Thomas.

—Dean ¿tú también? —Se quejo Ron. Siendo regañado después por la chica Granger que traía media docena de libros en sus manos.

—¿Oh vamos Granger, acaso te apetece estar allí con ese maestro de pelos grasientos eh?—Ron no escuchó respuesta y al ver a sus amigos siento pánico. Todos miran atrás de él.

—Así que se expresa mal de un profesor, joven Weasley—con voz baja y susurrante Severus le hablo—creo que cincuenta puntos de su casa hará que respete a los maestros.

No cabe decir que para Ron la clase fue un martirio, Granger con su mano temblorosa para contestar preguntas que el señor Snape le lanzaba sin reparo, también con Seamus que al estar cerca de una niña de Ravenclaw y no poder ayudarla con su caldero este exploto llenando todo de hollín y no solo eso también, el chico Bott peleaba con la loca de Granger por ser el mejor en la poción haciendo que la de él y Dean fuera la peor de todas. Y con todos esos problemas terminó con dos puntos menos para los Gryffindor.

 _ **2**_

 _¡Qué! ¿Cómo era posible?_ Se preguntó Draak _¿por qué no le habían dicho nada?_ _¿por qué no podía ir romperle la nariz a ese pobretón de pacotilla?_ y mas importante _¿por qué Tom se reía de ella?_

—Calma dragón, ya veras que nada malo le pasa a Severus.

—No le llames así. ¡Es el profesor Severus!

—Como sea. —dijo cansado Tom, estaba harto de ver como los ojos grises de Draak mandaban maldiciones al pobre pelirrojo, pero bueno eso le daba algo con que reír hasta que vio como la profesora Minerva McGonagall paso a su lado.

—Draak concéntrate en la transformación y punto.

Draak hizo un puchero y empezó a jugar con su varita, medio tocaba la caja que tenía en su escritorio, una cajita tan pequeña que parecía de juguete, más ella sabía que podía hacerla más bonita. La toco con su varita y le fue cambiando las terminaciones, el color y también la contextura.

—Buen trabajo, señorita Malfoy.

—Gracias—susurró y pensó que sería bueno comprar algo a su madre y mandarlo ahí.

—En cambio, señores Potter y Ryddle — McGonagall los miró por encima de sus gafas—pueden hacerlo mejor.

La clase no fue tan aburrida y Draak terminó por ayudar a Pansy en su transformación. Al finalizar los siete chicos se encaminaron para el comedor, era hora del almuerzo y ella deseaba poder tomar un vaso grande de jugo de calabaza junto a sus amigos.

Las lechuzas arribaron a el gran comedor y ella tomó la nota de su padre con algo de miedo, no quería leer que había solucionado un traslado a Francia o tutores en casa, pasó saliva y suspiró aliviada al ver que solo era Lucius siendo Lucius. Su padre le escribía que estaba solo, no tenía con quien ir a las juntas ya que Narcisa estaba en París de compras con su hermana Bellatrix y que él no quería ni ir al ministerio y mucho menos a las empresas muggles.

Suspiró, su padre era un dramático de primera. Terminó de comer y le dio algo a su lechuza para al final caminar con sus amigos a las mazmorras.

—¡Por fin pociones!—Draak estaba emocionada, no tenía esa clase todos los días y las primeras semanas no se la habían dado por motivos de calanderización.

—No sé que le ves a esa clase, se dice que desde que empezaron a impartirlas a los de primer año solo hay muchos puntos de menos para las Casas y sabes que eso no es bueno.

—No se de que hablas, Potter. Además si no lo sabes el maestro es nuestro jefe de Casa así que digas tonteras.

—Ay no Draky. —Harry rodó los ojos mientras se quejaba de lo emotiva que estaba su amiga—A veces pienso que solo quieres estar ahí para verlo. —se quejo Potter.

—¿A quién quieres ver, Draky?—preguntó Tom.

—¡Al maestro Snape! —chilló Blaise colgándose de los hombros de un Harry algo irritado.

—¿De verdad?—Theodoro no pudo evitar soltar una risita, es que no podía imaginar a nadie con ganas de ver al maestro de pociones con tanta alegría como la mini Malfoy.

—Saben, ustedes son unos inmaduros me iré con Pansy y Daphne—indignada Draak dejo a los chicos que se reían atrás de ella.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos retrasados?—Pansy miró como los cuatro chicos no paraban de reírse nada escandaloso pero igual, parecían focas con gripe. _Asco_.

—Nada solo son unos idiotas.—se quejo Draak.

Daphne la miró y se coloco con ella en el banco. No quería ser compañera de Pansy suficiente era con tenerla en el cuarto las horas libres.

—¿Oigan y yo?—Pansy se quejo pero viendo aún a los chicos sus ojos estaban en Zabini y tanto Draak como Daphne se molestaron.

—Busca otro asiento Parkinson, tal vez Ryddle, Nott, Zabini o Potter te quieran con ellos aunque lo dudo—se burlo Draak.

Daphne sonrió ladinamente.

—Eres un monstruo, Malfoy.

—Gracias, gracias. Muchas gracias Pansy.—y los labios de Daphne junto a la rubia al final temblaron en un gesto burlón. Pansy se fue en busca de otra butaca en la fría mazmorra.

 **3**

La puerta se abrió en par de par y por ahí caminó el profesor de ropas negras con su cabello moviéndose al compás de su caminar rápido, haciendo que su túnica se moviera y le diera un aire algo tétrico y 'mágico' a su entrada de por si ya 'fantástica' a los ojos de Draak.

—Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó Snape. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo, y Draak no pudo evitar compararlo con la maestra McGonagall. El profesor Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio

»Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Draak templo de anticipación por la clase y estaba más que segura que no sería la única. Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Tom intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas y sonrisas ladinas.

Snape comenzó pasando lista, su clase por esa ves sería con los Slytherin y los Hufflepuff y no era su combinación favorita, pero estaba probando la compatibilidad de las casas, vería como iba con esas dos. Su plan era sencillo, trabajos básicos en parejas y de su propia Casa no quería pleitos tonto se innecesarios.

Los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando como pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a la compañera de Malfoy y a Draak, que parecía gustarle. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos. Una multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra.

De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de su compañera en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

Miró por su hombro como Draak y su compañera se juntaban más sobre la butaca, suspiró. Y volvió a concentrarse en Longbottom.

—¡Chico idiota!—dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Miró como el chico temblaba y lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz. —Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a la chica, Hannah.

—Bien ahí tienen lo que ocurre cuando no se presta atención en lo que hacen. —miró fijo a los chicos de Hufflepuff que temblaban—. Espero que aprenda del error de su compañero.

Volvió a revisar las pocas pociones que sus alumnos habían terminado, solo los de Slytherin habían terminado y con ello les dio un punto.

La clase terminó y él solo quería salir para su descanso entre clase cuando se fijo en la joven Malfoy al pie de su escritorio.

—Dígame señorita Malfoy.

—¿Oh profesor yo solo quería saber si estaba bien?

Snape suspiró, Draak aún lo miraba con su padrino/tío, tenía que hablar con ella, pero no sería esa la ocasión afuera del aula estaban los jóvenes, Ryddle y Potter, frunció el ceño, Potter... era una suerte que entrara en Slytherin y que no diera problemas.

—Lo estoy, es mejor que vayas con tus compañeros, señorita Malfoy.

—Oh, bueno. Esta bien.

Snape la miró salir del aula con sus cabellos cortos y se fijo que estaba con su uniforme de pantalón, y de espaldas parecía un chico. Todo sería mejor si Draak Malfoy fuera un chico así no tendría esa idea de que terminarían juntos en futuro para el.. muy lejano. Igual era dulce saber que su niña lo miraba así. Sonrió, pero igual tenía que ir a quemar las invitaciones que _"_ _Corazón de bruja"_ le envió para ser modelo en _"_ _Top 10 magos y brujas sexy´s"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Palabras[+1700]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les guste... nos veremos pronto.**


	7. Clases de vuelo

**Arco 1, Capítulo 7**

* * *

Clases de vuelo al estilo Potter

* * *

 **1**

Las clases de vuelo por fin se estrenaron y los chicos de once años estaban extasiados, las semanas eran todas exhaustas, repetían sus clases con diferentes compañeros, en semanas al fin habían regulado eso. Ahora tenían su horario completo y mejorado. Para algunos les daba igual pero para otros no. Como por ejemplo los Gryffindor y los Slytherin compartían tres clases, trasformación, vuelo y cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Por lo cual era realmente tolerante para los chicos.

En la sala común de Slytherin siete chicos de primero estaban discutiendo el nuevo horario de clases.

—Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Tom—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado.

Draak, Daphne y Pansy rieron por la forma irónica.

—Mira el lado bueno a eso, primo—Draak musitó— verás hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba a pobretón de Weasley y a todos leones.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes, Malfoy?—Pansy achico sus ojos. Daphne levantó su vista de su libro _"La cueva de Murde"_ igual Theo que tenía un libro de _"Pociones para su caldero vol. I"_

—Es lógico, Pans. Ese chico es tan malo en una escoba como tú en transformación.

—¡Oye es es bajo, Draky!

—¡No lo es!

—Bueno basta, Tom no lo digo para que empezaran a pelear.—Blaise intervino y Harry llevo un poco de chocolate a Draak, sabía que esa bebida la ponía feliz.

—Como sea—Tom se sentó mejor en su sillón y miró a los chicos. Harry estaba integrándose bien en el grupo y Theo era Theo, Blaise era más serio o lo intentaba cosa no iba hasta hora muy bien cabe destacar, las chicas eran chicas; Draak en cambio estaba más abierta al cambio su aires de grandeza estaban bajando pero solo un poco, total ella es una Malfoy y como decía una vez su abuela _"No le pidas peras al Olmo"._ Miró de nuevo el horario, a tercer hora después del almuerzo eran las clases de vuelo.

 **2**

En el desayuno del jueves, todos podían oír a Granger que aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado _"Quidditch a través de los tiempos"_. Neville que por esa vez se sentó con sus amigos en la mesa de los leones estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.

Ron miró a las aves sobrevolar por el Gran Comedor y miró a la lechuza de mini Malfoy que como siempre le llevaba paquetes con golosinas y otras cosas, también miró a la de Harry esa le llevaba el diario, no sabía porque a Harry le gustaba, pero lo raro era que Ryddle lo tomaba y lo leía. Rodó los ojos; Harry era un tonto por dejarse manejar por esas asquerosa serpientes.

Los de Slytherin suspiraron aliviados de la cháchara de la chica, no podían oírla bien pero si llegaban los murmullos de ella hasta su mesa. Todos ellos miraron a las lechuzas entregarles paquetes y hasta los amigos olvidados recibieron paquetes. De repente otra vez estallo el bullicio en la mesa rojo y oro y esta vez no les gusto _¿es qué no podían comer en paz y sin necesidad de llamar la atención?_ Draak negó y tanto las chicas y chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Ahora prestaron atención más por aburrimiento que por otra cosa.

—¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó Neville con voz chillona—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Miren, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...

Mientras Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado. Draak Malfoy que estaba cansada de solo oír a los Gryffindor decidió pasar al lado de la mesa harta por la cháchara infinita; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos. Ron y Seamus junto a Dean saltaron de sus asientos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó un nervioso Neville.

—Es algo delicado para tus manos, Longbottom.—Draak la miró mejor y se la devolvió—cuídala tejón, eres más destructivo que esa cosa fea que tu amigo llama gato.

Harry y Tom junto a Crabbe y Goyle se rieron de lo dicho, la verdad solo Harry sabía cuan destructivo podía ser ese animal.

La profesora McGonagall, en ese momento llegó y pidió una explicación.

—Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.—Malfoy miró al chico de huesos anchos— pero rápidamente me la ha devuelto, solo quiso verla y Ron con los chicos saltaron para mi defensa, que no era necesaria—dijo aun más nervioso.

La profesora McGonagall soltó un poco de aire, los niños de ahora.

 **3**

El campo estaba ya preparado era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.

Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry miró a su amigos, Draak con las chicas y a sus lados estaba Tom y Theo más lejos estaba Blaise; recordó haber oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.

—¿Tom crees qué resistan esas escobas? la verdad no me agrada su aspecto.

—Son más viejas que mi abuelo—se quejo Tom.

—Sí, dudo mucho que tengan menos de ochenta años—aportó Theo—oh miren a los Gryffindors tal parece que no están muy bien—rió—y por lo que veo a Weasley no se le ve bien, la niña de cabello crespo tampoco.

—Ella es hija de muggle, oí que ni en su propia Casa cae bien, es una sabelotodo insufrible—Pansy lo dijo aburrida y arreglando su cabello, ella estaba a dos chicos del lado de Tom.

Draak que estaba a su lado bufó, que le importaba. Daphne se acomodo mejor y le aviso cuando madame Hooch que era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón, entró al campo.

—Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó Hooch y cada uno se coloco al lado de una escoba.—Vamos, rápido.

Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños. Volvió a mirar a Tom y luego a Theo ambos arquearon una ceja pero siguieron las indicaciones que la profesora decía.

—Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó Hooch— y digan «arriba».

—¡Arriba! —gritaron todos. Los ecos resonaron en el estadio.

La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. Harry miró a sus amigos y Tom también ya la tenía, bueno casi todos los Slytherins lo habían logrado pero los Gryffindors era otra historia.

La escoba de la chica Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de varios ni se movieron en absoluto. _«A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo»_ , pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de algunos que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaban mantener sus pies en la tierra.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndolos por la forma de sujetarla.

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dan una fuerte patada —dijo Hooch—. Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense solo un metro o dos y luego bajan inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Poco a poco lo hicieron sin ningún error pero al parecer un león tonto piso mal y la escoba voló hacía arriba con gran precisión que parecía un cohete como Harry miró una vez en la Tv de sus abuelos muggles.

—¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella.

BUM... Un ruido horrible y el chico quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista. —todos lo miraron y sintieron dolor ajeno. Theo murmuró algo y Harry miró a las chicas las cuales tenían unas caras de dolor por la escena.

Hooch se inclinó sobre el chico y Tom le dijo algo que casi no entendió hasta que la profesora Hooch lo repitió.

—La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Harry —Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse. Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

—No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que puedan decir quidditch.

 _«Bueno eso fue entretenido»_ susurró Draak a Daphne.

Ron miró a su compañero irse y no pudo evitar insultarlo, por él estaban perdiendo clases.

—¡Miren! —dijo Ron, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom. —la Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

—¿Por qué la tenía él?—preguntó de la nada Harry y caminó donde Ron.

—¿Y yo qué sabre, Harry?—Ron miró mejor al hijo de James Potter, un gran golpeador del equipo de las Arpías, pero por cosas del destino ahora su hijo estaba en Slytherin. Empezó a jugar con la recordadora de Neville. Ron miró como Harry lo miraba serio y con la mano estendida.

—Trae eso aquí, Ronald —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos. Draak sonrió con malicia y miró a Tom, ellos se acercaron a Harry .

—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Neville la busque, así dejara de ser tan tonto de andar prestando sus cosas a personas que no cuidan nada... ¿Qué te parece... en la copa de un árbol? —Ron espero ver esa sonrisa maliciosa que Harry ponía cuando hacía bromas con los gemelos, pero no lo logro, es más lo miró fríamente.

—¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Ron había subido a su escoba y se alejaba.

—¡Ven a buscarla, Harry!—ofuscado dijo Ron, porque Harry no compartía la idea, él siempre hacía bromas con Fred y George pero con él nunca. Estúpido Harry, no, estúpido Potter.

Harry cogió su escoba.

—¡No! —medio gritó Pansy tomando de su manga—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.—siseó un poco. Harry miró a sus amigos y Theo lo miraba suspicaz, Blaise con una sonrisa burlona como retándolo, en cambio Tom tenía fruncido el ceño y Draak su amiga observaba a los Gryffindor fríamente.

—¿No harán nada? Oh claro todos son unos hipócritas se llenan la boca diciendo que nosotros somos malos... y no lo nieguen se escucha por los pasillos—Draak miró sus uñas—pero mírense es uno de los nuestro quien defiende a su compañero que nosotros ni sabemos como se llama, y de paso al chico de Hufflepuff.

Granger escuchó todo eso y pensó que tenía razón cuando le iba a contestar que podían esperar a la profesora, Harry Potter ya estaba volando y su amigos lo miraron mal. Granger supo que Potter había cometido un error. Y cuando escuchó el _«ese idiota»_ de la boca de la rubia se preocupo.

—Aquí no están Thomas ni _Finnigan_ para salvarte Ron, ni tampoco tus hermanos—exclamó Harry y parecía que Ron también lo había pensado.

—¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.

Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacía abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo. Pero también en mente para matar a Neville y poner en su lugar al tonto de Ron, sabría el poder de los gemelos para maldades y ojala no se retuvieran por ser los hermanos de su próximo cliente.

—¡Harry Potter! Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora de vuelo corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando.

—Nunca, en todo mis años en Hogwarts—madame Hooch miró con recelo al chico—¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...

—No fue culpa de él, profesora... —una chica de Gryffindor salio al rescate del chico, cosa que sorprendió a la maestra al ver que nadie de los Slytherin lo defendían, es más parecían querer matarlo.

—Silencio, Parvati. —dijo Hooch.

—Pero Weasley...—volvió a hablar la chica de Gryffindor.

—Ya es suficiente, Parvati. —Hooch volvió a ver a Harry— Potter, ven conmigo.

En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Ron, y las de sus amigos, Draak, Tom las chicas y Crabbe con Goyle, lo miraban serios y con algo de preocupación.

Mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía. Y su madre lo mataría, su abuela echaría la culpa a los Weasley y con justa razón, Neville se moriría de la culpa y su padre, bueno su padre primero lo regañaría y luego celebraría su movimiento con la escoba.

Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz. La profesora andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos meses. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Malfoy y todos los padres de sus amigos sangre pura cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su Casa? Bueno a lord Lucius con su mirada gélida diciendo _''Lo sabía, eres poca cosa para ser amigo de mi hija''_. Resoplo, no era su culpa.

* * *

.

.

 **Palabras [+2300]**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Buscador

**Arco 1, Capítulo 8**

* * *

Buscador

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **1**

El campo de quidditch se convirtió en un cementerio, el silencio reinaba y los Slytherin junto a casi todos los Gryffindor miraban a Ronald Weasley, pero fue Malfoy quien rompió el silencio frío del campo.

—¿Weasley, sabes que es lo que puede pasar? No, no lo sabes si no, no estarías ahí como un idiota mirando tus botas. ¿Eres un Gryffindor? Yo lo dudo. Solo mira como te comportas. Como hablaste de tu compañero—ella no dejo en ningún momento que el Weasley la interrumpiera— solo mira tu Casa y verás lo que te espera cuando llegues a tu sala común.

Tom tomo la palabra—Dices ser conocido de Potter antes de nosotros pero en vez de ayudarle hoy has hecho algo para que lo puedan expulsar y ni siquiera sus padres podrían hacer algo.—Theo junto a Blaise cabecearon apoyando lo dicho por Ryddle.

—Ahora Weasley... hasta —Pansy pensó un momento en el nombre de la chica que defendió a su amigo— Parvati defendió a un Slytherin.

Ron no pudo más y exploto—¡Que! Bueno, pero no seré yo a quien llevan a la sala del director porque lo harán, madame Hooch lo tenía casi escrito en la frente.

Seamus y Dean no opinaban nada porque sabían que lo hecho por su amigo no estaba bien.

—Si Potter cae igual tú, Weasley—Draak como una buena Malfoy arrastro las palabras con un siseó frío y los dos niños, Crabbe y Goyle, se colocaron atrás de ella. También la otra rubia y la gritona de Pansy.

La clase se entretuvo lo suficiente para no volver adentro y se dividieron en grupos.

Los seis amigos de Potter estaban sentados haciendo un semi circulo.

—Potter es un idiota, solo él pudo seguir-le la corriente a Weasley—Pansy mordió una de sus uñas con manicura perfecta.

—Bueno sus padres son Gryffindor, debe tener algo de ellos en su sangre.—trato de bromear Blaise. Cosa que no estuvo bien , Tom y Draak lo acuchillaron con la mirada.

—Hay que hacer un plan—Tom miró a Theo y éste asistió—podemos ir con el profesor Snape, total es amigo de la madre de Potter por lo que oí.

—Sí pero no del señor Potter.—dijo Theo. Sus amigos lo miraron—¿Qué? Compartimos cuarto nos contamos cosas, nada tan personal pero igual me parecía raro que el profesor Snape lo mirara tan feo, y por eso me lo contó.

Todos se encogieron de hombros, no era tan importante. Así que el resto de la clase- ya cancelada- la emplearon para ayudar a la serpiente con piel de león.

—Me va oír sino lo expulsan y cuando llegue habrá deseado ser expulsado—sentenció Draak.

 **2**

Mientras tanto Harry miró como la profesora de vuelo se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Flint un momento? _«¿Flint?»_ —pensó Harry aterrado —« _¿Flint sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?»_ estaba muerto si era él. No por nada andaba con Brax y... ¡Oh por Merlín! Brax lo iba a matar cuando se llegara a enterar.

—Siganme los dos —dijo la profesora. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Flint mirando a Harry con curiosidad y su típica mueca. Ahora entendía porque Draak lo despreciaba, con solo verlo daba ganas de vomitar.

—Aquí. La profesora señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra. Harry sonrió burlón, ese Peeves lo divertía bastante.

—¡Fuera, Peeves! —dijo con ira la profesora. Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo.

—Potter, éste es Marcus Flint. Flint, te he encontrado un buscador. La expresión de intriga de Flint se convirtió en un deleite irónico.

—Profesora no ocupo ningún buscador, por ahora estoy bien. Aunque bueno no estaría mal tener una reserva pero es de primer año.—pero rápido cambio su respuesta al ver los ojos dorados de Hooch —¿Está segura, profesora?

—Totalmente.—dijo la profesora con vigor—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter? —Harry la miró y negó, su padre lo entrenaba a veces cuando iba a las practicas de las Arpías así que negó con la cabeza en silencio.

—Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros — explicó la profesora a Flint—. Ni un rasguño.

—¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter? —preguntó excitado con un brillo burlesco en los ojos. Harry lo miró mal. Su padre fue parte de un equipo de quidditch, ¡por Merlín!

—Flint es el capitán del equipo de Slytherin —aclaró la profesora.

—Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador —dijo Flint, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2000 o una Cleansweep 7.

—Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Aunque aplastaron a los Gryffindor en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a la profesora McGonagall y no poder reírme cuando Severus Snape se mofaba, bueno todo lo que puede hacer, Snape es un muy serió pero me gustaría verle de nuevo con sus ojos brillantes y claro yo también deseo burlarme de un poco de la profesora McGonagall.

—Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo. Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.

—Tu padre estará orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de quidditch aquí y lo seguí siendo con su equipo, bueno cundo estuvo en el.

 **3**

En la sala común de las serpientes estaban casi todos los de primer año y los prefectos cuando Harry llego los miró y casi maldigo _¿cómo es que no podían dejar pasar ese incidente?_

—Eh... hola.

—Potter—Harry se encogió de hombros, Abraxas Malfoy estaba ahí, junto a varios chicos de quinto, entre ellos Flint _¿les habría dicho?_ No lo creía. Miró como Tom y Draak lo miraba pidiendo una explicación.

—Malfoy, yo estoy bien. No me van a expulsar.

Un suspiro colectivo lleno la sala y cuando Harry pensó que todo estaría bien, sintió su mejilla arder.

—Auch.—sus ojos lloroso por el fuerte golpe y la palpitación en su mejilla no evitaron ver que Draak tenía la palma roja.—¿Por qué? —miró como la sala estaba ya vacía, había que reconocer que los Slytherins no eran chismosos.

—Te lo mereces—chilló Pansy y Daphne también opinaba igual.

Harry miró a los chicos y estos ni se metieron.—Podrías explicar el por qué, Draak.

—Y aun lo preguntas, Potter. Eres un lunático siguiendo las locuras de Weasley—terminó por escupir el apellido de Ronald. —pero lo más loco del día fue que tú, un Slytherin defendiera a un Gryffindor que ni conocemos. —todos miraban el exabrupto de Draak y Brax apretaba los dientes mirando a Harry y este leía entre lineas "morirás, Potter ".

Suspiró sería una noche larga.

.

.

* * *

 **Listo aquí la continuación.**

 **Lamento no contestar los reviews en el próximo les prometo lo haré.**

 **Palabras[+1200]**

 **.**

 **Y de paso dar las gracias a todos los que les dan el apoyo a "Crónicas de un doncel" no imagine que tendría tanto apoyo. es mas tiene mas que esta creo ¿?**

 **Bueno... Hasta la próxima.**


	9. De miradas y garabatos

**SELENE 333:** ¡Pues bienvenida! Sí tratare de llevar la secuencia pero no toda ya que hay varios cambios en la historia. ¿qué te gustaría qué pasara eh? Me gustan tus comentarios. Y bueno ya pronto subiré capi en mi otra historia.

 **Prix** : ¿De verdad? bueno y eso que me torture buscando alguna relación de Draco "Draak" con Snape, es decir están en el colegio y todo eso. Pero neee habrá algo de Draak y Severus o.o xD

* * *

 **Arco 1, Capítulo 9**

* * *

De miradas y garabatos

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **1**

—¿Comiendo la última cena, Harry? ¿Cuándo tomas el tren para volver con los muggles? Porque te aseguro que los _tíos_ no querrán a su hijo en casa después de saber el porque de tu expulsión—dijo Ron.

Harry lo miró serio. —Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus amigos —dijo fríamente Harry. Harry miró la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Ron irritado también sabía que Seamus y Dean no estaban con él para pelear sino para disculparse con Harry pero bueno eso ya no tenía solución—Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué dices?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Blaise, interviniendo. Mirando serio a su alrededor.

Ron rió y Harry quiso matarlo, ahora no era tan mal idea el duelo, miró a Theo y Tom y estos suspiraron, bueno el orgullo es el orgullo. Cuando Harry los miró otra vez supo que lo apoyaría y no se decepciono cuando Tom dijo— Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Ron miró a sus amigos y pensó cual de los dos sería el que convencería más rápido y los valoro.

— _Seamus_ —respondió al fin y éste lo miró con ojos profundos. Volteó a Harry y compañeros—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave. Cuando Weasley se fue, Tom, Theo y Harry se miraron.

—Bien.—Harry se mordió el labio y de la nada la voz de Daphne se escuchó y si venía ella venía las otras dos, Harry ya esperaba que Draak le diera tratamiento a su otra mejilla.

—¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —preguntó Daphne con voz suave.

—¿Y qué quiere decir que Tom será tú segundo?—gruñó Draak con sus ojos grises cual mercurio. Los chicos pasaron saliva.

—Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si llegan a matar al duelista—dijo Theo como sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Daphne, añadió rápidamente—Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya saben, con magos de verdad... no es que no lo seamos pero... Oh bueno lo máximo que pueden hacer estos dos es lanzarse chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.

—¿Y si levanta la varita y no sucede nada? — preguntó Pansy entre divertida y preocupada.

—La tira y le das un puñetazo en la nariz —le sugirió Blaise con una sonrisa cínica.

—Disculpen. —Draak los miró mal pero también a la recién llegada. Granger, la Gryffindor _no_ tan valiente.

—¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —dijo Tom. Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry

—No pude dejar de oír lo tuyo y Ron.

—No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Pansy. Daphne y Draak levantaron un ceja rubia. La primea intrigada y la segunda... bueno era Draak razones le sobraban.

—... Y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para para tu Casa si te atrapan, y lo harán. —los Slytherin la miraron mal.

—Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry—Además ahora eres una traidora, sabes que los de tu Casa no estarán feliz que prevengas a una serpiente.—opino Theo.

Granger se removió ahí mismo, Draak la escruto con la mirada y levantó una ceja _¿qué le pasaba a la chica de pelos revueltos?_ —No soy muy habladora con mi Casa pero si no vas no atraparan a Ronald así que no habría menos puntos para ambas Casas.

Draak y Daphne la miraron, Pansy estaba del brazo de Zabini que aún no entendía mucho. Tom y Harry estaban callados.

—Vete a tu mesa, Granger, no querrás que se te trate peor si te ven hablando aquí.

—Adiós —añadió Hermione después de un silencio algo raro.

 **2**

—Once y media —murmuró finalmente Ron—. Mejor nos vamos ya. Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.

—No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Ronald. Una luz brilló. Hermione Granger los miró con el rostro ceñudo y ¡en bata!

—¡Tú! —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!

—Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano —contestó enfadada Hermione—. Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros. —Seamus no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido.

—Vamos —dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero. Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo.

—No les importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo les importa lo de ustedes. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las Casas y ustedes van a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios. —Ron y Seamus escucharon su parloteo, la verdad ella tenía razón pero Ron no quería parecer un tonto y que Harry ganara. Ya tenía suficiente con: _"_ _Harry monto su escoba"_ _"_ _Lily dice que Harry puede llegar a ser un gran mago"_ y más bla-bla-bla.

—Calla, Hermione—soltó harto Ron.

—¡No! Si no puedo hacer que Potter no venga ya que no pertenece a mi Casa, tú sí.

—¡Vete!—chilló Ron, Seamus rodó los ojos tal parecía que Granger no daría su brazo a torcer.

Igual caminaron hasta el punto de encuentro y Ron estaba ya desesperado

—Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Ron. Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Seamus ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Potter.

—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.

Los tres chicos se pusieron lívidos y en la mente de Granger la palabra traición se colo, los Slytherin habían dicho que no sé metiera pero... llamar al celador era una traición.

Corrieron hasta perder al celador con su fea gata la cual sería perfecta para el feo gato de Ron. Hermione miró a Seamus que este apenas y se mantenía en pie, llegaron a la puerta de Gryffindor solo para ver que la pintura de la Dama Gorda no estaba. ¡No estaba! ¿dónde estaría esa mujer?

—¿Qué haremos ahora?—preguntó Greanger.

—No lo sé, pero creo que no podemos hacer mucho.—opinó Ron.

—Tenemos que buscar una aula y luego ya veremos.—termino por decir Seamus.

—Sí bueno. —dijo Ron.

Otra ves los chicos caminaron y esta ves llegaron a la enfermería y ahí estaba el chico que tenía la recordadora de Neville, estaba dormido y ellos desdieron quedarse ahí esa noche.

 **3**

En las mazmorras Draak por fin pudo irse a su cuarto. No confiaba en Tom ni en Potter más en Potter, pero por la hora capaz de sentirse en paz. Los idiotas no irían al dizque duelo y con la nota que le envió al raro y feo, no, horrible celador, los Gryffindor estarían ya castigados o sino escondidos como ratas.

Entró a su habitación y encontró a Daphne cosa que la sorprendió ella no compartía habitación con nadie.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aquí el **#9** espero les haya gustado.

Espero terminar este lo mas rápido posible y lego concentrarme en **"Las Crónicas de un Doncel"** así que publicare mas seguido aquí.

.

 **Palabras [+1200]**

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	10. Días

**Arco 1, Capítulo 10**

* * *

Días

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **1**

El Gran Comedor estaba repleto y las mesas llenas de comida que desaparecía en la boca de los niños. La Mesa Alta observaban todo y Snape tenía su ceño fruncido. En lo que llevaba el año ya tenía serios problemas con su Casa, tenía un buscador de once años, un grupo de siete chicos liderados por Ryddle que si tenía algo de Thomas sería un caos, también la cercanía de una Gryffindor con la chica Greengrass en la clase de pociones, porque sí, las clases quedaron con Ravenclaw junto a Hufflepuff y Slytherin junto a Gryffindor. Solo pensar en eso le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Severus volvió a ver a los niños de primero, el grupo de Tom Ryddle estaba calmado, tanto Potter como Nott estaban hablando junto aun Zabini como siempre alegre, las chicas tenían una revista en sus manos y si no se equivocaba la mano de Malfoy escribía otra odiosa boleta a la revista que no dejaba de molestarlo, él amaba su paz.

—¿Severus, que crees que hacen los chicos?

Un gruñido salio de él. ¿qué hacen? Es que Lupin no tenía ojos. —No lo ves Lupin. Hacen desorden como todos los años.

—Oh vamos, Severus. No creo que sea eso. Mira a los Ravenclaw están tan tranquilos.

—Ellos son así, Lupin.

—Bueno y los de Hufflepuff...

—Esos son raros.

—Ok, pero los de Gryffindor ¿no crees que ellos están más tranquilos de lo acostumbrado?

—Lupin no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Remus se canso de hacer platica relacionada a las otras Casas, el problema de Severus era Slytherin, si de por sí ahí estaban su ahijada no cabía duda que si la joven Draak se metía en problemas la cara seria de por si de Severus estaría peor. Y eso era lo que veía.

Lupin volvió a ver a la joven Malfoy y con sus ojos dorados capto que llenaba un volante de color rosa. Sabía que la chica no era muy 'femenina' pero eso de ¿volantes rosas? Era algo preocupante. También con ella estaba la joven Parkinson y Greengrass, ellas eran tan diferentes. Suspiró. Quería ver a Severus con más tranquilidad que en esos días. Y si para ello tenía que hablar con la joven Malfoy lo haría.

 **2**

Draak Malfoy tenía el quinto boleto de la revista 'Corazón de bruja' y esperaba que le tuvieran una respuesta positiva _¿qué es lo que preocupaba a su padrino?_ El era un hombre muy guapo merecía estar en la revista.

Estaba triste si su padrino no le gustaba que podía hacer. Se preguntó.

Lo importante era la semana, era la última de octubre y sería genial poder celebrar la noche muggle de calabazas llenas de dulces y más dulces. Caminó a su sala cuando se encontró con el profesor de DCAO, frunció el ceño, no le agradaba nada.

—Señorita Malfoy. —Lupin saludo alegre.

—Profesor Lupin.

—¿Te gustaría platicar conmigo ?

—¿De qué?

—Ohm no lo sé. Solo que te veo por aquí sola, tú tienes a tus amigas siempre contigo, o estas con Harry y Tom.

—¿Me vigila profesor?

—Eh no, claro que no.

Draak lo miró de hito a hito y siguió su camino. No hablaría más con ése profesor, de por sí, nunca le cayó bien.

Remus Lupin suspiró ahora _¿cómo le diría a Severus que su alumna consentida no le hablaba?_ Lupin negó Malfoy era una cosita caprichosa y lo peor era que parecía una replica exacta de Lucius y él tenía pesadillas con Lucius Malfoy.

 **3**

Tom Ryddle no dejaría que sus mejores amigos estuvieran peleados. Si bien comprendía los porqués de Draak para reaccionar a si con Potter, nunca le pareció ver que Draak fuera violenta, pero el recuerdo de la mejilla sonrojada y algo inflamada de la cara del cuatro ojos de su amigo era una prueba irrefutable que Draak Malfoy era de temer. Tom observo que fuera de la sala común Draak defendía y hablaba con Harry, pero dentro era otra historia, no conocía muy bien a las chicas en sí, bueno el solo tenía doce años _¿Qué iba a saber de ellas?_ Pero conocía a Draak, y su amiga no era mala. Rencorosa sí, vengativa también, pero igual quería a Harry. Solo tenía que hacer que Draak mirara de nuevo a Potter con ojos de amistad antes de que Potter terminara tirándose de la torre de astronomía.

Disidió que hablaría con Pansy y Daphne también con los cuatro chicos para hacer un plan para que Harry y Draak volvieran a ser los dos amigos normales que eran antes de la dichosa pelea en el campo de quidditch en la clase de vuelo.

Tom caminó hacía la ala de las chicas y por el camino se encontró con Pansy, la tipa de por si era una habladora y gritona a la décima potencia de la cual no quería ni verla, pero en esos momentos era la única que le podía ayudar con el desastre de Potter y Malfoy. Total tenía amistad con Abraxas y sus amigos.

—¡Tom!—Pansy alargo el _'om'_ hasta que Tom hizo una mueca. Pansy sabía que era la única en sacar algo de la cabeza de la rubia porque ella misma la tenía llenando cupones en varias revistas de Brujas adolescentes, total ella era una chica y Draak también.

—Cállate, Parkinson. —Tom tomo aliento—vengo para que ayudes a que Potter y Draak vuelva a hablarse.

—Pero si se hablan, Tommy.

Un gruñido de parte de Tom— No molestes así. Pero como se hablan, no ves como esta Harry. Parece un muñeco de trapo que van a tirar a la basura.

Pansy movió si cabello negro y corto resaltando sus oscuros ojos. Miró con cuido a Ryddle, ella no era tonta ni mucho menos, pero hasta ahora podía decir que esos días ella y Draak habían vuelto a tener esa amistad, la de antes, la infantil. Suspiró.

—Haber, Tom ¿qué ganaría yo si te ayudo?

—Stk. Eres de lo peor Parkinson.

—Es un alago, Tommy.

—Nada de eso. Ocupo ayuda de todos. Sabes que esos pasaron por mucho para mantener su amistad no quiero que por... traidor de la sangre la pierdan. Piensa, Parkinson.—le reto Tom.

—Bien, pero que sepas no me agrada. Draak me agrada más así. Ella y Daph son mis amigas y hasta ahora tenemos tiempo de chicas. —chilló Pansy.

Tom rodó los ojos. —Serán pronto las vacaciones solo con ellas y asunto arreglado ¿no?

Pansy hizo un puchero ¿fácil? A caso Tom pensaba que sería fácil. Solo eran tres semanas de vacaciones, no harían nada ¡nada!

 **4**

Draak Malfoy tenía un vestido verde musgo en sus manos. Tenía que ponérselo para la cena del viernes, treinta uno de octubre y ella se pondría un vestido horrible! Pero lo más importante es que al ser de primero no estaría hasta muy tarde. Lo cual agradecía ella odiaba los bailes de la escuela, lo sabía porque siendo más pequeña su hermano invito a la familia a uno y fue muy aburrido nada que ver con los de su madre y tía Bella.

Draak se miró en el espejo y recordó el primer partido de la Casa, este fue con Gryffindor, la verdad estaban recibiendo una paliza, perdían por casi cincuenta puntos hasta que Ha.. Potter casi se traga la pelota dorada, ella se preocupo mucho cunado lo vio ahí tirado en el césped peor cuando tiro la bola quiso matarlo ¿qué tanto podía arriesgar por atrapar esa maldita pelota? Hombres.

Draak también había recibió las gracias de Corazón de Bruja por la entrevista al profesor Regulus Black, ya que su padrino nunca les confirmo nada y ella estaba muy cansada de ser nada para su profesor decidió— gracias a Pansy —de registrar otro profesor y que más Regulus Black, su tío preferido. Ella quería mucho a Severus pero no dejaría que la dejara en vergüenza era una Malfoy y nadie los deja en vergüenza.

—Draky estas aquí—Pansy entro con una sonrisa que Draak se preguntó que había hecho.

—Sí, Pans.

—Me alegra. Oh tu vestido es hermoso el mío es gris. Pero bueno, mi acompañante es Tom, el de Daph es Theo y creo que Blaise ira con una de Ravenclaw así que ¿con quién iras tú?

Draak no lo pensó—Con Brax.

—Oh... ¿y Harry? Crees que vaya con la chica de Gryffindor. Total ella lo defendió, sería un gesto muy... _Gryfindoresco_ pero los padres de él fueron de esa casa ¿no lo crees?

—No me importa.

—Ya y... Tom.

Draak la miró y la saco de su cuarto ella no quería nada con Harry y ahora nada con Tom que se había puesto de parte de Harry no de Potter y ahora tampoco le hablaba de nada más de Potter y su ridícula tristeza.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo #10**

 **.**

 **Palabras [+1400]**


	11. Haloween

**Arco 1, Capítulo 11**

Haloween

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **1**

Harry Potter no era un cobarde pero no se consideraba un suicida, pero que Tom le haya dicho que Draak iría con Pike al baile le molesto. Daphne que era la pareja de Theo para el baile, pero le había oído decir a Pansy que Draak iría con Abraxas, pero Brax ya tenía pareja una tal Ross no sé qué, así que 'la guardia del dragón' se unió y busco un buen 'chico' que la acompañara, de tanto buscar desdieron que ninguno convenía —dónde siquiera a él ni Tom fueron seleccionados— ¡tontos chicos de quinto!.

Por eso Harry casi se muere. El quería redimirse con la chica de ojos plata y el hermano de ella no lo dejaba, estúpido Brax.

Tom le había dicho que el podía conseguirle una cita a Pike. Cuando Harry casi lo abraza éste le dijo que le daría cincuenta galeones como pago, Harry lloró solo tenía unos pocos galenones por que lo que tenía era dinero muggle, dado por sus abuelos.

—Y ¿qué harás, Potter?

—Oh Tom, de verdad tengo que ir a hablar con Pike. El es raro.

—No más que Marcus.

Un escalofrío paso por la espalda de Harry—Sí. Bueno deséame suerte.

—Como quieras.—Tom medio sonrió si no fuera porque realmente quería ver a los chicos felices y porque Potter no le había pagado le habría dicho que él ya tenía solucionado todo con Pike, pero sonrió, se lo debía por no poderle pagarle. Además Pike no se lo _comería_.

Miró como Harry se perdía en el ala de los cuartos cuando vio a Draak con un vestido verde musgo y con el ceño fruncido discutiendo con Pansy y Abraxas. Él solo alzo una ceja eso sería divertido... bueno para él lo sería.

—¡Tú! engredo del mal. ¿Cómo es qué no serás mi acompañante en este ridículo baile y cena, Brax?

—Calma... es que Ross me lo pidió y bueno yo...

—¡De esto se enterara mi padre!—y como para darle más énfasis taconeo el suelo. Seguido Draak caminó hasta la sala para sentarse en el sillón verde con negro a la par de Tom. Tom miró a su amiga y luego sintió como Pansy se guindaba de él, sí, la condenada había hecho que él la llevara al insípido baile de Haloween.

 **2**

Harry y Pike. Pike y Harry, nada más bizarro a los ojos de Nott, Frederick Nott miró con ojos muy abiertos a los dichos en su cuarto. Nunca comprendería los gusto de su compañero. No es que en esos cinco años no hubiera conocido las conquistas de Pike, el americano. Pero la verdad eso era el colmo, Potter tenía once años y Pike tenía casi dieciséis _¿no era eso bizarro?_ Erick rodó los ojos.

—No es lo que crees.

Eso casi lo grito Pike y Erick negó, a él poco le importaba ya. Nunca entendería a los americanos y decían que los ingleses eran unos estirados. Pero no eran unos depravados mirar que Pike y Harry en esa err... ¿posición?

—No me importa, pero no en mi cama, por favor.

—¡Que! no, Erick. Él solo vino a decirme si podía ir con mini Malfoy ¡te lo juro!

—No me interesa, Pike.— Erick los volvió a ver y negó otra vez—Es tu vida, pero esa es mi cama. Nada de cosas sucias ¡entendido!

—¡No! Erick te lo juro ¡por Salazar!

—Me da igual. —Nott hizo un movimiento de manos y ellos se movieron de esa cama. Nott tomo su libro de pociones avanzadas para sus TIMIO's la verdad a él poco le importaba la cena de Haloween en el colegio.

Pike empezó a hablar rápidamente con Nott y Harry con sus mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada se escabullo de esa loca platica. Nunca había visto a Nott mayor con la cara tan seria mucho menos con Pike. Era mejor irse de ese cuarto y no volver en mucho tiempo, si mucho tiempo.

 **3**

Draak sentada en el sillón verde con negro y la mirada enfurecida gruñía de todo, descuartizando a su hermano mayor y tal Ross no sé qué, ella era la mejor compañía que cualquier chico querría. Pero su hermano la dejo con Lancaster, golpearía a su hermano. Draak miró sus uñas cortas y perfectas y pensó que Lancaster estaba tardando y demasiado.

Un ruido escuchó y cuando volteo a ver era Harry... Potter con un traje azul oscuro con tonos esmeralda. Ella no supo porque pero lo odio más. Como era posible que Potter estuviera así para ir al baile tonto del viejo? Oh ella no le hablaría en un buen tiempo.

—Draak... umm quieres ir al baile?

Ella lo miró mal cabe destacar. No iría con él ni a la esquina.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Draak hizo un puchero que para Harry resulto muy adorable.

—Eres mi amiga, Draak. Te quiero y no deseo que esto nos separe, sé que me comporte como un Griffindor pero el chico no tenía la culpa de ser un asco con la escoba, y Neville no merecía perder su Recordadora. —Harry tomó aliento era ahora o nunca y tenía el presentimiento que Pike y Erick no irían al baile— Además ya estas... bueno estamos vestidos para el baile así ¿quieres ir conmigo, por favor?

—No lo sé, Lancaster es mi compañero.

—El tiene algo que arreglar con Nott. Nott mayor.

—Oh. —y ella sonrió—. Bien Potter, solo porque mi pareja me dejo otra vez—Draak pensó seriamente que estaba maldita, sus parejas las dejaban siempre.

 **4**

Tom junto a los demás sonrieron cuando vieron a Draak del brazo de Potter y estaba sonriendo, altaneramente pero igual eso era lo único que los Malfoy mostraban.

En la Mesa Alta Snape gruñó; Lupin sonrió junto a Regulus Black y éste ultimo irritaba a Severus diciendo que su entrevista con la revista estuvo encantadora y al final él salía junto a Draak en una foto mágica, foto que Severus casi quema al ver como su amigo besaba la mejilla de la niña rubia.

Al final los niños de primero y segundo año junto a los de tercero se fueron a las diez de la noche a sus salas y Draak pudo decir que Harry Potter el hijo de un famoso jugador de quidditch y Auror tenía dos pies izquierdos y que nunca volvería a bailar con Longbotton por más que el tipo sepa como hacerlo, el niño era imparable y ella no sentía sus pies.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya terminara el primer arco, solo serán cuatro creo. ¿? Bueno aún no lo sé.**

 **Así que espero les haya gustado**

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **.**

 **:)**


	12. Vacaciones 1

**Arco 1, Capítulo 12**

Vacaciones

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **1**

Draak Malfoy tenía su túnica doblada en la esquina de su cama. Ella había hablado con Pansy y Daphne para hacer una visita en la casa de la primera, pero no quería separarse de Tom y Harry y sí había vuelto a ser Harry-gafas-horrendas; se contentaron en el baile. Cosa que no agrado a su hermano y padre, porque su querido hermano mando una carta a su padre.

«Molesto hermano mayor»

Miró su maleta y suspiró, no desea pasar tres semanas sola en casa, pero tenía la segunda semana para salir con Pansy, también se le unirían Daphne y el hermano menor que ella, sabía que ése chico vendría a Hogwarts en próximo septiembre.

Suspiró. Tomo su maleta y caminó hacía su sala de común, ahí estaban los chicos. Tanto sus amigos como los de Abraxas.

Todos caminaron hacía el tren que los llevaría hasta la estación en Londres muggle. Ella odia estar ahí, esa estación estaba llena de personas y no podía ni ver sus pies cuando caminaba. Sus padres no podían traerlos en el pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade solo porque las normas académicas lo tenían prohibido, así como el bosque atrás del colegio, cosa que muchos iban para hacer cosas que la verdad no le importaba, pero igual los veía a través de su ventana en la clase de trasformaciones.

—Llegamos — la voz de Blaise junto a los alocados gritos de Pansy la tenían algo nerviosa, no quería que su padre hiciera algo vergonzoso. Porque Lucius Malfoy podía ser frío y arrogante como mano derecha del futuro presidente del partido político ''Mortifagos'' podía ser un caramelo zalamero con ella.

 **2**

Lord Lucius Malfoy, padre de dos hijos - _hermosos_ \- y gran hombre de negocios tantos mágicos como muggle - _cosa que no le gustaba mucho pero le generaba buenas ganancias_ \- estaba muy nervioso.

Lucius miró como su esposa con su traje color borgoña y guantes color crema se paraba tranquilamente a la espera de su bebé. Porque Draak era su bebé y si ella llegaba con algo de ese colegio él haría pagar a ese viejo de muchos nombres, él quería que su bebé estuviera en la academia francesa y lo tenía todo listo.

Sonrió.

Lucius miró como los Potter venían donde ellos. Gruñó. Potter y su esposa y el mocoso.

—Lucius ¿cómo estás?

—Potter.

—Oh vamos Lucius, sabías que tanto mi hijo como la tuya son compañeros de casa—James sonrió sonsacaron y movió sus cejas en un baile ridículo a los ojos de los Malfoy para horror de su esposa.

—Mi hija es una digna Malfoy, Potter.

—¡Oye! Que mi madre fue una Slytherin, así que Harry es un buen... Black.

Narcisa miró al hijo de su tía segunda y se preguntó como es que se terminó casando con el señor Potter. Ese era un misterio en su familia.

La familia y amigos íntimos de los Malfoy llegó con una Bellatrix de cabellos alborotados y con un carácter explosivo, chillando como loca y diciendo que no era justo esto y aquello; Thomas Ryddle venía con una sonrisa misteriosa como todas las que mostrabas.

James miró al próximo ministro de magia por el partido ''Mortifagos'' y solo suspiró, él iba por otro candidato. Pero sabía que Thomas tenía buenas ideas y su partido era apoyado por todas las familia sangre puras. Solo esperara que su hijo no fuera amigo de Ryddle Jr.

 **3**

Tom, Harry y Theo junto a Blaise venían hablando de lo que harán en sus vacaciones y como Tom tenía palabra invito a los chicos a actividades para que dejaran a las damas en sus semanas de ''chicas''; rodó los ojos.

—Hey Tom ¿qué harás en la segunda semana?—pregunto Blaise.

—Podemos quedar en tu casa—sugirió Theo.

—Sí, sería genial—Harry sonrió.

Tom solo pensó que Pansy le debía una muy grande por hacer eso. Miró a las chicas que estaban sacudiendo sus faldas para poder bajar del tren con ese aire tan pomposo de sangre limpia. Él no podía alardear de no tener sangre muggle, su abuelo la tenía y su padre por su propio bien esperaba que fuera una _squibs_ no soportaría conocer que hay más muggle que seres mágicos en él.

—Tom, no estas escuchando—se quejo Potter.

—Sí, si. En mi casa en la segunda semana. Creo que Bella estará feliz de atenderlos a todos. —Tom volvió a pensar porque su madre no fue Bellatrix Black, si era una loca psicótica y pero lo quería y mucho, nunca tuvo hijos así que con él volcaba todo lo maternal que podía llegar a ser. Suspiró.

—Tom ya llegamos. Es hora de bajar. —escuchó de Theodore.

 **4**

Los niños caminaron hasta los adultos. Harry feliz de ver a sus padres y sorprendido de ver a Lord Malfoy junto a su ídolo. Caminó junto a Draak y Tom atrás venían Theo, Blaise y las chicas. Y más atrás Abraxas por ser prefecto.

—Padre. —le cuchó decir a Tom para mirar como el señor Ryddle sonreía y se sorprendió de ver como era un calco -claro mucho mejor- de Tom. También Draak saludo de forma muy propia a sus padres para que Lucius la tomara y estrujara. Draak rodó los ojos pero sonrió y Harry supo que Draak amaba las muestras de afecto de se padre. La señora Malfoy negó peor sonrió.

—Harry amor, que alegría verte. —Harry miró como su madre lo agarra y le jalaba las mejillas, se sonrojo. Su padre sonreía y tomaba a un Liam ya más grande. Harry cuando se soltó casi se cae al sufrir una tecleada de Liam, su hermano estaba más alto y grande, era otro.

Así las familias se reunieron con sus hijos y se marcharon para poder empezar las vacaciones de invierno.

* * *

 **.**

 **Palabras [+900]**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **Oh ya falta poco para terminar el primer arco, creo que solo serán 15 y tal vez sea así por cada arco**


	13. Vacaciones 2

**Arco 1**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **1**

Tom Ryddle paso la primera semana de sus vacaciones en casa, Bella le ayuda con sus trabajos y tareas extra; su padre con los hechizos de DCAO y sus amigos le mandaban cartas para poder quedar el martes de la semana próxima en su casa. Tom pensó que Bella diría que no, pero cuando escuchó el nombre de Draak con las chicas ella se apuntó y lo dejo solo con su padre, Thomas. Su padre, lo miró y suspiró.

Padre e hijo dejaron a la mujer de la casa hacer sus maletas y junto a Cissi, las chicas se fueron a París con lord Lucius.

Pasó algunos días y Tom junto los demás se reunieron en la sala de trasladares. Ahí el señor Potter con varias maletas los esperaba y Tom miró a Harry, éste solo se encojo de hombros. Todos tomaron la mano de sus compañeros y llegaron sanos a la casa de un reluciente Zabini. Tom miró como su padre huía de la madre de Blaise, él jamás había visto a su padre más pálido que ese día. Así que junto a los chicos se fueron a recorrer los viñedos, aunque el señor Potter que no sabe exactamente el motivo que dejo a su esposa y al mocoso Potter solo.

—A que es hermoso—Blaise comentó y los chicos no podían negar-lo. James respiró el aire puro de las colinas verdes y sonrió, se sentía tan bien. Además aun tenía las palabras de su compañera en la cabeza "deberías tener un descanso, Potter." la auror sonrió y tomo su foto, una donde estaba todo el equipo y la puso junto a la de su matrimonio. Él pensó que tener fotos de la familia era prohibido, pero la señorita Clainth, no le importaba.

—Sí, Blaise, pero no creo que una caminata sea bueno. —se quejó Harry y James lo secundo.

—Sí, ¿mejor vamos a ver los olivos?—preguntó Theodore.

—Theo tiene razón. —volvió a la carga Harry. Tom rodó los ojos, el quería estar debajo de un árbol y tomando una copa de vino,, total ya pronto cumpliría trece.

Con ayuda del señor Potter todos aparecieron en la casa de Blaise y llegando Tom fue _tacleado_ por su padre, todo despeinado y agitado, atrás de él venía con una sonrisa y paso gatuno la señora Zabini, que a pesar de ser varias veces viuda el apellido que siempre usaba ere ese.

 **2**

Draak sonrió al ver la tienda de ropa y arrastró a su madre y tía. Por otro lado Brax estaba junto a Pike y Erick con su padre y Lucius tenía el ceño fruncido. Draak no le presto atención y volvió a llevar a su tía y madre por más tiendas. El viejo Nott junto al viejo Malfoy los esperaban en la casa que su familia tenía ahí. Draak miró un vestido gris perla que pensó quedaría perfecto en Pansy y uno azul zafiro para Daphne, así que los compro; ella por otra parte se compro uno verde esmeralda, no sabía porque le llamo atención ese verde pero el cumplido de su tía y madre fue suficiente para comprarlo.

Draak llamó a su padre para que le ayudara a comprar recuerdo para sus amigos. Tom y Harry relojes y para Theo y Blaise corbatas, porque ellos las detestaban así que ella se las compraría. Pero al final pensó cambiar los relojes tan muggle por algo más mágico, así que mejor que unas vuela plumas de tinta infinitas, sonrió.

 **3**

En Londres las chicas como Pansy y Daphne estaban haciendo sus visitas a varias familias pura sangre para ver si quedaban en compromisos. Pansy tenía cenas con familias como Boot y Longbottom. En cambio Daphne solo con una Alemana. Al final las dos amigas terminaron los últimos días cansadas de cena sus viajes para conocer su "futura" familia política.


	14. De regreso a Hogwarts

**Arco 1, Capítulo 14**

De regreso a Hogwarts

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **1**

Las vacaciones habían terminados y los chicos estaba de regreso en la escuela de magia y hechicería; Tom y Draak apoyando al equipo de quidditch de su casa. Hace una semana que se esperaba el gran comienzo para el torneo de Casa de Hogwarts, así que los Slytherin, algunos, sentían la fiebre del deporte.

Harry no tenía mucho tiempo para pasar con ellos en las salas de estudio por las horas de calentamiento que Flint le ponía, no solo por ser el hijo de un gran jugador no haría el entrenamiento. Así que Harry terminó en la biblioteca con Ron y una Hermione alocada por las no tan prontas pruebas.

—Harry a que hora será el partido?

—No lo sé, Ron.

—Los chicos solo me dijeron que tengo que estar allí a las tres de la tarde.

—El partido es a las cuatro treinta de la tarde. —contestó Hermione—. ¿Qué? Lo sé aunque no soy fan del deporte.

—Ya bueno. No creo que sea para tanto. Es un partido contra los tejones amarillos—. Ron se rió— ah aunque se que su buscador es bueno. Harry se preguntó como es que había terminado con ellos, exactamente.

Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. Si Slytherin ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas. También que Harry tuviera a Hermione como amiga. No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, porque Draak y Tom no le hablaban otra vez. Draak le había dicho que la cambio por una _sangre sucia_ y se fue llorando sepa Marlín donde y Tom se enojo con él por ese hecho. Los celos de amistad aun le molestaban, no por Draak sino que tanto Ron como Hermione no hacían nada para llevarse con los Slytherin.

 **2**

Harry se sentía inquieto. Quería recuperar su amistad con Draak y Tom, de nuevo. Tenía la vuela pluma que Draak le regalo y esperaba verla para agradecerle -otra vez- pero solo era una excusa para poder hablar con ella. Tom le reclamó en día de ayer en su cuarto junto a Nott y un Zabini de metiches. No tenía en la mente un ensayado discurso pero Ron y Tom le habían dicho que humillarse enfrente de una chica servia. Ron por experiencia con Hermione y Tom porque lo sabía todo.

Suspiró y esperó a Draak.

Miró como Draak entraba a la sala común con un libro de pasta negra y estaba sonrojada. Frunció el ceño ¿quién hizo eso? Bueno eso no importaba. El quería el perdón y la amistad de Malfoy y si tenía que arrastrase y humillarse lo haría, era un Potter y los Potter no le tienen miedo a nada.

Armándose de valor hablo— H-hola.

 **3**

Draak Malfoy estaba feliz, acababa de tener una cita con su profesor, bueno _**«cita»**_ no sería la palabra adecuada, pero ella ocupaba hablar con alguien y si ese alguien era Snape sería bueno, y si Snape la invitaba a una taza de sus té ingles, era mejor y si al final le regalaba algo sea lo que sea estaría pletórica de felicidad.

Caminó hasta su sala común y abrió con una sonrisa muy poca veces podía estar así de feliz, sentía sus mejillas ardientes ¡por Merlín! Estaba sonrojada podía imaginarse. Y todo era magnifico ella cuidaría y atesoraría ese pequeño libro de pociones. Estaba tan feliz en su burbuja que no presto atención a nada ni nadie hasta que...

—H-hola

—Potter—Draak abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo de golpe. Caray Potter con sus gafas feas estaba ahí en la sala, solo y con ¿era una vuela pluma, lo que estaba en su mano? ¿qué querría? ¿por qué la esperaba?

—Yo quiero agradarse el regalo.

—Me agradeciste hace una semanas. Eso es lo que tenemos de estar aquí, Potter.

—Sí, yo solo quiero que estemos bien.

—Lo estamos. ¿o no?

—Eh yo solo quiero que trates de llevarte bien con mis amigos solo eso. Si conoces mejor a Hermione te llevaras bien con ella.

—No.

—Así, de tajante, un no.

—Sí.

—Bueno... al menos iras a verme al partido.

Draak chasqueo la lengua y luego cerro los ojos. Ese sonido no lo podía haber hecho ella, por Morgana, ese sonido era horrendo. Al final dijo:

—Veré Potter.

Draak observo el titubear de Harry y bufó. —¿Algo más?

—N-no, bueno si. yo...

—Decídete, Potter.

—¿Aún somos amigos, verdad?—Harry empezó a temblar y Draak se preocupo pero luego miró como abría la boca— Solo porque Ron quería contarme acerca del cerberos y que Hermione quería ayuda en pociones o que yo tenga algo de nervios por la liga de la Casas no quiere decir que no quiera tu amistad, eres mi primer amiga, la primera que quise y me propuse a obtener tu amistad... Por la que mi mamá me regañaba, porque siempre te buscaba en las fiestas y siempre quise ser alguien más... como Tom, él es tan perfecto sabe de todo yo quiero ser como él para que tu padre no se enoje contigo y además mamá siempre ponía a Ginevra entre nosotros —Harry negó con la cabeza— a ella casi no la soporto... pero ahora aquí en el colegio todo se complica y yo no quiero eso. Y más con las ideas alocadas de Weasley.

Draak lo miró tomar aire y antes que siguiera con otro discurso largo lo interrumpió.

—¿De qué cerberos hablar, Harry? Y ¿Cómo que la Weasley esta entre tú y yo? Y que haces con el comadreja y su amiga pelos de crespo. Eh. ¡explica! No estarás rompiendo reglas ¡verdad! —Lo ultimo que Draak vio hacer a Harry antes de irse a la área de chicos es tragar saliva, oh no, eso no se quedaría así.

* * *

 **.**

 **Terminare este antes de seguir con el otro para poder concentrarme en el primer arco es el mas grande los otros serán mas pequeños, pero el arco 4 que será el último creo que también podría alargarse.**

 **No lo sé.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **.**

 **Palabras [+900]**


	15. Quidditch

**Arco 1, Capítulo 15**

Quidditch

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **1**

Eran las cuatro en punto y las graderías del estadio de quidditch estaban ya llenándose las bancas se forraron de verde y amarillo, los Hufflepuff se mezclaron con los Griffindor y uno que otro Ravenclaw. Los Slytherin con todos los Ravenclaw que eran bastantes y uno que otro Griffindor, eso era por motivo de sangre, habían hermanos entre esas casas así que se apoyaban. Por todo los demás Harry miró a la tribuna y ahí estaban los maestros y padres que conformaban el consejo de padres en Hogwarts, distinguió a lord Lucios y a lo señor Ryddle. También a su propio padre, James traía una túnica azul de la muchas que usaba para trabajar ene le ministerio, ahora que era un auror de oficina y no de campo. También miró a su padrino junto al profesor Lupin y más atrás estaban Severus y Regulus.

Harry suspiró y trago saliva, sentía nauseas, no podía ni siquiera mantenerse erguido, tenía tantos nervios. Así que se fijo en las graderías, miró a Draak junto a Daphne y Pansy a la par de ellas estaban Blaise y Theo, con una pancarta mágica con letras en vede y plata y el escudo de la Casa, una serpiente. Volvió a fijarse en Draak pero no la encontró. En vez de ella estaba Tom que al percatarse -y no sabe como- le guiño un ojo.

Harry volvió a la carpa a la derecha donde esperaban todos los jugadores, habían un pequeño oasis, tenían comida y también una enfermera igual que la otra carpa que estaba en el área izquierda. Caminó hasta donde podía tomar una botella de agua y cuando llego se encontró con Draak, ella estaba muy linda. Su uniforme pulcra-mene ordenado, llevaba uniforme de falda con sus medias y su blusa blanca con chaleco. Sí muy bonita, el cabello un poco más largo le caía por un poco debajo de los hombros, tan fino y liso. Con destellos.

—Draak, vinisteis.

—No me ves.

—Sí, bueno. Es que no creí que fueras tú ahí afuera.— Harry miró la bufanda de Draak y se dio cuenta que era más larga de lo normal— ¿Esa bufanda...?

Draak se sonrojo— Es tuya. Tom me la dio. Él dijo que así podía darte más ánimos, la verdad no lo sé. Aunque no la tuviera puesta igual te daría ánimos.

El corazón de Harry latió más fuerte y rápido, Draak estaba ahí, y tenía su bufanda, eso lo hacía feliz.

—Gracias, Draky. — Harry se acerco a Draak para abrasarla pero no pudo porque Flint y Rosier ya lo llamaban para entrar a los vestuarios del campo. Brax los miró de lejos y no le gusto. Así que apuro a su hermana para que fuera a las gradas, como cualquier niño.

—No me apures, Brax, o le diré a papá. Yo que vengo a verte y darte suerte no me quieres ¡ya verás!

—Ve a mentir enana y verás que tan malo puedo ser.

Draak le saco la lengua y se fue. Harry sonrió ella era su amiga.—Y tú que te reis, eh mocoso—Harry se sobresaltó. Y caminó hacía los vestuarios.

 **2**

Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color verde.

Flint se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio.

—Bueno, chicos —dijo.

—El grande —dijo Evan Rosier

—El que estábamos esperando —dijo Erick.

—Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Marcus —dijo Evan a Harry—. Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado.

—Cállense los dos —ordenó Flint—. Éste es el mejor equipo que Slytherin ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar. Como el año pasado, tenemos que darle material a madame Hooch. Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no...». Y también a nuestro jefe de casa. No queremos que nos castigue y nos ponga limpiar calderos de primero—todos rieron pero Harry frunció el ceño ¡él era de primero!

—¡Hey!

—Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos.

Harry siguió a Evan y Erick fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos.

La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

—Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.

Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus sonrió y le guiño un ojo a madame Hooch. Harry resoplo si bien Marcus bien podía ser un semi _Troll_ si ofender al guardabosque, no era muy encantador como pensaba. Montó su escoba cuando escuchó decirlo a la madame Hooch. También tomó nota de como los tejones sobrevolaban sus puestos. Si bien la mayoría tomó a buena voluntad que el estuviera en el partido, el buscado no mucho. Respiró y se elevo lo más que pudo y espero. Pero el que no espero fue el narrador del partido.

—Y la _quaffle_ es atrapada de inmediato por Malcolm Preece de Hufflepuff... un gran tipo... gran oportunidad que le ha dado el capitán de Hufflepuff.

—¡JORDAN!

—Lo siento, profesora.

Harry rió, El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

—Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Maxine O'Flaherty, el gran descubrimiento de Cedric Diggory, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Michael y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la _quaffle_ , el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la _quaffle_ y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Fleet de Hufflepuff y Hufflepuff tiene la _quaffle_...

»Aquí está la cazadora Tamsin Applebee de Hufflepuff ; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de _bludger_ en la nuca... La _quaffle_ en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, apoyado por enviada por Evan y Erick... bonita jugada de los Slytherin, y Michael otra vez en posesión de la _quaffle_ , el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una _bludger_ , los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Maxime... el guardián Fleet se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE SLYTHERIN!

Y Harry sintió la emoción en las gradas por un momento se permitió ver a sus amigos y Draak estaba con las mejillas rosas y abrazada por un Tom igual de feliz. Blaise y Theo también estaba felices y agitaban la pancarta. Pansy y Daphne sonreían. Miró a la mesa Alta en la butaca de maestros y miró a los señores Malfoy y Ryddle sonreír, su padre también apoyaba a Slytherin y traía puesto un gorrito de lana color verde y plata. Pero volvió a concentrarse en el partido al ver la mancha amarilla del buscador de Hufflepuff.

 **3**

—Mantente fuera de los problemas Potter —dijo Marcus.— concentraste en alguna señal de la _snitch_. —volvió a decir. — Y manténte apartado hasta que veas la _snitch._

—No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo.

Cuando Maxine anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la _snitch_. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los chicos; una _bludger_ decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Evan Rosier salió a atraparla.

—¿Está todo bien, Harry? —tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la _bludger_ con furia hacia un cazador del otro equipo.

—Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos _bludgers_ , a los cazadores acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la _snitch_?

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la _quaffle_ , demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.

Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la _snitch_... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.

Harry era más veloz que Diggory. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y.. ¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Slytherin de las tribunas... Marcus Flint miró el alboroto y un cazador había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.

—¡Falta! —gritaron los Slytherin y Marcus se burlo ¡falta! A su equipo ¡Ja!. La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a chico, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Slytherin; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la _snitch_ dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.

Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba, era de los pocos se se sentó con los Slytherin, junto a él estaba Ron, Hermione, Neville y Seamus Finnigan.

—¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!

—Esto no es el fútbol, Dean —le recordó Ron—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en _quidditch_...

—¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?—preguntó Pansy. Mientras lo miraba con su nariz levantada aun no le agrada estar con tantos Griffindor's era a vernal, un delito, una calamidad era totalmente ¡un mal augurio!

—Deberían cambiar las reglas. Preece ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire. A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial. La verdad no imagine que los tejones hicieran eso.—Daphne lo dijo y miro a Neville que si bien era uno de los Hufflepuff, era también amigo de Harry y por eso estaba con ellos. Todos miraron a Jordan hablar de nuevo.

—Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa... cosa que nunca creí ver de los Hufflepuff...

—¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.

—Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...

—¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!

—Muy bien, muy bien. Preece casi mata al buscador de Slytherin, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Slytherin; la coge Macavoy, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Slytherin todavía en posesión de la pelota.

—Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la _quaffle_... la pasa... Oh la toma Maxine... una _bludger_ le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto.

 **4**

Ante tanto alboroto en el partido los buscadores no podían ni querían perder de vista todo el campo. Tenían que atrapar la pelotita dorada. Harry miró al otro buscador, más grande y alto que él. Pero eso quería decir que tenía ventaja. Observo y agudizo sus sentidos hasta que la sintió en ves de verla. La pelota estaba más cerca de lo que podía creer y arremeto a ella, pero solo sirvió para que el Hufflepuff también comenzara a seguirlo.

Giró y se movió rápido por la pelota. Cuando estaba cerca la condenada voló hacía abajo, en respuesta tanto Harry como Cedric se fueron en picada.

No supo porque pero perdió un poco el equilibrio de su escoba, colocó los pies en forma de cruz para poder sujetarse mejor del mango de la escoba y estiro los brazos hacía abajo para atraparla, estaba solo dos o tres metros sobre el suelo no se mataría y se caía, pero de hacerlo... no, mejor no caerse. Pensó.

Lo demás fue demasiado rápido. y las graderías se llenaron de gritos.

—¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! —dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando. Y Ron junto Hermione ya estaba cansándose de verle así y ni que se diga de los Slytherin.

Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.

Draak y Tom se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron a la cancha. Pansy y Daphne le siguieron junto a los demás. Los Griffindor solo por no quedarse como tontos le siguieron y atrás de todos ellos iban Vicent y Gregory con una caja de chocolate, solo por si Harry quería uno.

* * *

 **.**

 **Hoy dos capítulos para ustedes.**

 **Como les dije quiero terminar este para centrarme en el otro y los que me faltan en otros fandon. Me dije ¡termina uno, carajo! así que por eso estoy haciendo.**

 **Les gustó.**

 **¿Merece un Review?**

 **¿cuándo subiré el otro?**

 **En el otro contestare sus review, así que comenten y yo con gusto les voy a contestar.**

 **.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **xoxooxoxoxo**

 **.**

 **Palabras [2100]**

 **.**


	16. Espejos y dragones 1

**Arco 1, Capítulo 16**

Entre espejos y dragones 1

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Todo fue una locura Harry no esperaba que después de ganar el partido con los tejones amarillos estos no le hablaran. _Caray_ no era él que casi mata aun estudiante ¿verdad?. Su madre estaba feliz cuando se entero y su padre saltaba de alegría. Su padrino al final le regalo una mini snich de color rojo. Cuando le preguntó por el color, Sirius contestó que hace mucho la tenía y él pensó que sería un Griffindor. Harry negó.

Harry también recibió presente de lord Lucius, solo porque Abraxas no jugó, ya que Brax tenía terror a las alturas y era parte del equipo solo como ayudante del entrenador y hacía las estrategias. Harry le dio la mano al señor Ryddle y casi llora de la emoción, el señor Ryddle era su ídolo y cuando se entero que fue un buscador en el equipo de Slytherin, estuvo más que feliz.

Además sus amigos de Slytherin no paraba de felicitarlo y hacian uno que otro chiste por la atrapada tan ortodoxa. Bueno más que atrapada "atragantada". Draak tenía su bufanda y presumía de esa amistad, como toda buena Malfoy.

Así que la semana que paso ver a Harry Potter con Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger no era nada peculiar, ya que al final del parido, James Potter los invito a comer. Bueno se auto invito al comedor donde por primera vez Harry se sentó en la mesa de los leones.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? —preguntó Ron.

—No.

—¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?

—No... ve tú...

—Oh vamos amigo—. Ron estaba feliz hace mucho que no tenía una buena amistad con Harry y ahora después del partido parecía mejor, todo. No se molestaba en hablar con otras serpientes porque la verdad no le agradaban, pero Harry era Harry y él lo conocía de más años.—No debes de preocuparte, ese espejo no estará más allí.

—Pero si Tom o Draak se dan cuenta que lo encontré y no les dije se enojaran.

—¿Por qué? Ellos tampoco correrían a decirte que vieron su deseo más profundo.

Harry se sonrojo. A pesar de todo él no había compartido su visión en el maldito espejo le mostró. Ron era una persona muy sencilla en esa forma, quería ser el capitán de quidditch y tener la copa de las Casas. Ok nada fuera de lo simple y mundano. Pero y él. Verse al lado de su padre, hermano y madre era su deseo por ahora, él sabía que su familia no pasaba los mejres momentos pero después cambio y le mostró algo que aún no comprendía así que mejor se fue y nunca volvió a ir.

Suspiró, cuando Draak se enterara su mejilla dolería otra vez, la chica tenía la mano pesada. Se sonrojo. Aun recordaba la platica que tuvo con el director:

"**— _El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdelo. Ahora ¿por que no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?_

 _Harry se puso de pie._

— _Profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?_

— _Es evidente que ya lo has hecho —sonrió Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más._

— _¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?_

— _¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana._

 _Harry lo miró asombrado._

— _Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines —explicó Dumbledore—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros.**"_

—Harry me estas escuchando. Deja de pensar en eso ¡por merlín! —se quejo Ron con su voz chillona.

Y Harry siguió la platica—Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá

exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?

Ron pensó. Luego dijo lentamente—. Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos...

Harry cansado de todo, dejo la mesa de la biblioteca y se marcho a su sala común, en espera de no ver a Draak sentada en la silla o sillón de allí.

—¡Oh Harry recuerda de no decirle a nadie de Slytherin de _Fluffy_! —Harry rodó los ojos, él no tenía que decir que si a eso. Porque sus amigos ya lo sabían, Harry les comento que los chicos de Griffindor hacían algo desde antes de vacaciones y les contó que lo investigaría. Fue más fácil ya que el mismo Ron se lo dijo. Junto a Hermione, Dean y Seamus. Pero al final terminó involucrado también y por eso encontró el maldito espejo. Que solo dolores de cabeza le traía.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

"** _Una vez terminadas las vacaciones de invierno Harry y sus amigos regresaron al colegio. Unos más alegres que otros. Harry junto a Tom y el resto de chicos más tranquilos. Tom más relajado desde que vio a su padre saltar le a Bella, para así que la señora Zabini le dejara en paz. Harry podía ver el rostro sonrojado de su madre y su hermano cuando los esperaron el la estación de trasladares internacionales._

 _James Potter corrió para abrazar a su hijo menor y una Lily Evans corrió para abrazar a un Harry sorprendido. Tom miró todo en detalle y si capto algo más no lo dijo y si Blaise supo algo decidió callar. Lo que pensaron los dos fue: "La vida de Potter cambiara"._

— _Nos vemos en el colegio, chicos—con eso Harry se fue y no se supo más de él._

— _Bueno señor Ryddle nos veremos otra vez—con sonrisa coqueta la madre de Blaise se fue con el chico._

 _Tom negó y cuando sintió frío su querida mamá Bella tenía a su padre fuertemente agarrado del brazo. Tom suspiró de eso su padre no se salvaría y él ni se metería. Caminó tranquilo y espero hasta que Bella lo tomó del hombro para desaparearse y aparecer en casa, la casa Black. Tom frunció la nariz que hacía en la mansión Black? No era hora ni día de caridad. Cuando vio a su "Tío" Regulus hablando con el profesor de pociones y ver que estaba toda la familia Malfoy bufó. No salia de un teatro para entrar a otro._

 _Y como decía su abuelo muggle "Al mal tiempo buen acara"_

— _Hola, Draak._

— _Hola, Tom._

— _Sabes... ¿qué harán aquí todos ellos?_

— _Sé lo mismo que tú, primo._

— _Uhg. ¿Sabes qué no somos primos en verdad, no?_

 _Draak sonrió misteriosa —No esté en eso, parecer, pero no ser.—Tom sonrió—una vez te lo oí decir, querido._

— _Que lord Lucius no te escuche o tendré que firmar una carta de matrimonio contigo y sería muy raro. ¿No lo crees?_

— _Stk.**"_

Draak caminaba junto a Tom por el pasillo del tercer piso sentían un escalofrío, y no fuera que ahí sea más helado que las mazmorras ni mucho menos, pero, desde que llegaron habían pasado varias cosas, principalmente por los Griffindor. Aun no estaban muy felices que Harry se sentara en pociones con Weasley o tratara mejor a los amigos de ése. Pero cuando les contó acerca del perro de tres cabezas en ese piso, entendían el porque estaba prohibido.

—Aun no comprendo todo esto.

—Lo sé, quieren alegarlo de nosotros, Draak.

—Y él es un tonto.—Draak tocó la bufanda verde con su mano pálida, aun la tenía, además ella se sentía genial teniendo la bufanda del mejor buscador de la liga de las Casas en Hogwarts. —¡Todo esto es culpa de Weasley!

—Cálmate dragona, no creo que sea para tanto.—Tom sonrió malicioso.

—Si no fuera porque 'San-Potter-cara-rajada', no tendría miedo de cruzar por aquí cada vez que se mueven estas tontas escaleras.—reprochó inflando sus cachetes.

—Oh vamos Draak. Además Ron solo quería disculparse. Y no me llames así.—Harry la interrumpió y sonrió a ver a Tom y Draak. Harry no imagino encontrarlos en ese pasillo.

—Y para eso tenía que decirnos tú a nosotros ¡que se esconde un cerberos! en el castillo. ¡Yo creo que no! Y te llamó como se me de la gana.

Tom los miró y rió si bien a él tampoco le gustaba la presencia de un cerberos en Hogwarts, no hacía tanto revuelo, lo único que no le agradaba era el hecho que Harry estuviera con los Griffindor.

—Vamos es que no me extrañaron?

—No, Harry—le contestó Draak. Tom rió de nuevo.

—Vaya que clases de amigos tengo.

—Si no nos quiere vete de nuevo con los Griffindor—Draak se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su sala común.

Harry la miró irse y luego en busca de una explicación a Tom.

—Es una chica—Tom se encogió de hombros y se fue también—Oh Harry sabes que el viernes es noche de juegos. Pansy y los demás estarán armándolos.

Harry quedo solo en el pasillo. Caminó sin rumbo hasta encontrarse con Hermione y si bien la chica era una mandona con él se contenía. La miró y le preguntó cómo le estaba hiendo en las clases, ella como todo ratón le contestó que se estaba preparando para los exámenes y le invitó a unirse en el próximo resumen.

Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de la Piedra Filosofal. Estaban averiguando cosas acerca de la piedra ayudada por Ron. Bueno, solo ella. Ron parecía estar brillando después de tener el perdón de Harry por su comportamiento y ahora quería revindicarse y lo invitó a unirse a varios encuentros de su grupo de estudio, grupo que consistía de Ron, Neville y ella, ahora ella lo invitaba, seguro que no molestaba a nadie. Además Harry también daba alguno que otro comentario sobre la piedra, ya que Ron lo comentó en una visita a la biblioteca donde solo estaba los tres.

—Había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar notas con diferentes colores s para los apuntes.

—Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes.

—Diez semanas —replicó Hermione—. Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel.

—Todavía sigues investigando de él.

—claro ahora tengo más información.

Entraron a la biblioteca-otra vez-para Harry y Ron estaba ahí mismo, en aquella silla junto a una mesa. Solo que dormido.

Hermione le jaló el cabello y Ron despertó de golpe. Diciendo que era una mal tratadora de seres vivos y por eso no tenía ninguna mascota.

—Oh sigues hablando de Nicolás Flamel, vamos Hermione.

—Es un gran mago y muy sabio. Apuesto que no tendría problemas con los exámenes.

—Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años —le recordó Ron—. De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo?

—¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó...

—Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que tú. Nos dieron tantos deberes que los recuerdos de las vacaciones de Pascua no me resultaron para relajarse nada.—dijo Harry.

* * *

 **3**

* * *

—Nunca podré acordarme de esto —estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano.

Harry, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos en una de las tardes que se escapaban con los Griffindor y que ponía de malas a Draak y los ojos en blanco a Tom, no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía:

—¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca? —Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo.

—Estaba mirando —dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención—. ¿Y ustedes qué hacen? —De pronto pareció sospechar algo—. No estarán buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?

—Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos —dijo Ron con aire de sabelotodo, Harry rodó los ojos a él eso no le importaba, bueno... no mucho —. Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi...

—¡Shhh! —Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba—. No pueden ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué les pasa?

—En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte —dijo Hermione— sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy...

—¡SHHHH! —dijo Hagrid otra vez—. miren, vengan a verme más tarde, no les prometo que les voy a decir algo, pero no anden por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo les he contado...

—Te vemos más tarde, entonces —dijo Ron. Hagrid se escabulló.

—¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? —dijo Harry con aire pensativo. Hermione y Ron imitaron el gesto y Harry se pregunto como no podían haber visto la extraña actitud en Hagrid.

—¿Creen que tiene que ver con la Piedra? —volvió a hablar Harry.

—Voy a ver en qué sección estaba —dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos. Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa.

—¡Dragones! —susurró—. ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! miren estos dos: _Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña_ e _Irlanda_ y _Del huevo al infierno_ , guía para guardianes de dragones...

—Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón— dijo Ron con sus mejillas rojas.

—Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Harry—. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso.

Ron cabeceó y pronto dijo—Tendrían que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania.

—Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione. A todo eso la platica se le hacía aburrida.

Harry por otra parte sabía del cariño del guarda bosque con los animales ¡por Merlín! era un ¡guardabosque! Que velaba por los animales del bosque prohibido _duh_.

—Por supuesto que hay —respondió Ron—. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los muggles que los han visto para que los olviden.

—Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? —dijo Hermione.

Los tres se quedaron pensando. Harry con noticias que compartiría con sus amigos de Casa y sabía que Tom estaría feliz de ver un dragón, y Draak bueno a ella también de por si su nombre significaba 'dragón' así que la invitaría.

—Invitare a Tom y Draak. Ustedes pueden llevar a Neville.

—Oh vamos Harry, así de paso también invitamos a un Revenclaw. No lo crees—dijo Ron.

—Tom y Draak irán. Además no creo que Hadrig diga que no. así él no pensara que queremos información sobre Flamel.

Hermione junto a Ron asistieron y Harry se fue.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó «¿quién es?» antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos. En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron.

Draak y Tom miraron a Harry y este solo sonrió en disculpa. Hadrig se sorprendió de ver a más niños en su pequeña casa, eran seis, en total. Y el no era fan de aglomeraciones pero no podía decir que no a los amigos de Ron y Harry. A ellos lo conocía desde que eran bebés. También fue en dos cursos mayores del padre de Tom Ryddle.

—Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo? —soltó alegre y viendo a los niños ya sentados. Los niños en su uniforme completo acompañados por Hermione en el uso de pantalones y la joven Malfoy con falda y medias, y burros.

—Sí —dijo Harry. No tenía sentido dar más vueltas—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la biblioteca?

—Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí —dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera. La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía. Hermione continuó—: Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti. —con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Neville y Ron miraron a Hermione con orgullo. Los Slytherin con agudeza, no caerían ante tales palabrería pero por lo visto el gigante sí.

Pero Tom que era corto de paciencia apuro todo, no le agrada la casa del tal Hagrid.

—Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además del cerberos. —Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto. Y su cara palidecio. Ron junto a Granger y Longbottom miraron mal a Harry.

—Por supuesto que no puedo —dijo—. En primer lugar; no lo sé. En segundo lugar, ustedes ya sabéis demasiado, así que tampoco lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts... Aunque eso ya lo sabíais, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguasteis lo de Fluffy.

—Tiene nombre esa criatura— Draak arrugo su nariz—He de decirle que 'Fluffy' no le da carácter a ese animal. Y no, no lo visto. -miró a los Griffindor- pero no es cosa rara ver que los leones no se traen algo entre manos porque todo lo discuten en el comedor. Ademas no somos ciegos, sabíamos que el colegio tenía algo raro desde el comienzo.

—Además- siguió Tom- Ese perro atrapa mucho calor y el pasillo esta muy frió, nosotros somos de las mazmorras era algo realmente fácil deducir que algo grande estaba ahí. Y eso pasó. Cuando Weasley y... Granger estuvieron como sombras de Harry nosotros pensamos mal. No se ofendan Griffindor pero entre su casa y la nuestra son pocas las amistades.

Hadrig supo que no podía más y esos niños eran muy listo. Miró a Ryddle tan parecido a su padre, pero tenía los ojos rojos, ojos rubí. Muy pocos conocidos en el mundo mágico.

—También esta de ver que los mismos maestros pasan mucho tiempo por ahí, cosa que no deberían si están ocultando algo.

—sí, ellos no saben guardar las apariencias. Solo hay que verlo. Nosotros los Slytherin teníamos sospechas pero no somos suicidas pero ustedes- Draak fijo sus ojos en la otra chica- tú que te crees superior a todos, no deberías ser más precavida. Estas buscando información que no les concierne. Sea lo que sea que tenga esa... cosa... no es para ti. Ni para ti-miro a Ron- y menos para ti Longbottom.

—Bueno—interrumpió Hadrig — supongo que no tiene nada de malo decir esto... Yo le presté a Fluffy... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... la profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall —contó con los dedos—el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape.

—¿Snape?—Draak se quedo tiesa, su maestro también. Tom la tomo por los hombros y Harry frunció el ceño. Neville temblo, ese hombre daba miedo y los demás hicieron lo único que harían con esa noticia, abrir la boca como peces.

—Ajá... No seguirán con eso todavía, ¿no? miren, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla. —Draak miró feo a los otros chicos y prostetó

—¿Cómo qué? Qué les pasa con Snape.

—Oye Malfoy que tú y él -señaló a Tom- les vaya de maravilla no quiere decir que a otros sea igual.

—No es mi problema, Weasley. La verdad no sé que estoy haciendo aquí con todos ustedes.

—Sí, vete. Malfoy.—chilló Ron.

—calla, Ron. Draak no ira a ningún lado. Y ya te dije que el profesor Snape no es malo, solo serio.

Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban pensando lo mismo. Si Snape había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la protegían los otros profesores. Aún no les quitaba de la cabeza que Snape era malo y no bueno.

—Tu eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿no, Hagrid? — preguntó Ron con ansiedad—. Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor? —Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo —dijo Hagrid con orgullo.

—Bueno, eso es algo. Ya que su curiosidad fue apagada nos vamos. —murmuró Tom a los demás.

—Pero aun hay té.—Hadrig quería que se quedaran más tiempo. Casi no tenía visitas.

—Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando.

—No puedo, Ron, lo siento —respondió Hagrid. Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Draak también miró.

—Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso? —Pero ya sabía lo que era. En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.

—Ah —dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba—. Eso... eh...

—¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? —preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo— Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.

—Lo gané —explicó Hagrid—. La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero.

—Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? —preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco —dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada—. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y miren, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego. Y son muy raros. —Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione no. Draak negó y Tom sonrió como siempre, misterioso.

.

.

Dos más y será el final creo... el final del arco 1


	17. misterios y dragones 2

**Arco 1, Capítulo 16**

Entre misterios y dragones 2

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **1**

* * *

—Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera —recalcó Ron. Al ver como Hagrid se empeñaba en tener al dragón en su poder y Hagrid no le escuchaba.

—Y desde cuando lo tiene en ese estado—Tom miró a Hagrid con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa misteriosa. Hagrid sintió un escalofrío, sí, ése niño era igual a su padre.

—Casi tres días. Y ya casi está fuera —el huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí. Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación. De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. Harry pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado. Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones. Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.

—¿No es precioso? —murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.

—¡Bendito sea! miren, conoce a su mamá —dijo Hagrid.

—Déjalo ir —le dijo Ron

—Déjalo en libertad. Esos animales son salvaje y no se pueden quedar aquí—comentó Draak. —esto es un colegio, hay niños y el profesorado no querrá tener que llamar a una sesión extra oficial al consejo de padres. ¿o sí quiere eso?

—No puedo —decía Hagrid—. Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá. —miraron el dragón.

Los niños no insistrieron y se fueron prometiendo volver a verlo. Salieron en orden de la cabaña y se dieron cuenta que ya era algo tarde y la cena pronto empezaría.

—Él debe de deshacerse de ese dragón.

—Oh vamos Malfoy no puedes ver uno sin ponerte a gritar.

—No es eso, Weasley. Solo imagina a ese dragón sobrevolando el campo de quidditch donde a la altura de cinco o seis pies nos veremos nosotros como aperitivos.

—Bueno si lo dices así de crudo... suena mal.—Ron medito.

—Es que esta mal—Tom apoyo a Draak, y Harry también.

—Nos vemos en tres semanas, tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes. Adiós.

Los días pasaron pasaron volando. Los exámenes estaban próximos y Draak se traslado a la biblioteca con Daphne, Nott y Tom. Harry siguió con los Griffindor y ya casi nadie le importaba eso.

Una tarde después de la cita de estudio, Harry miró hablando al maestro Lupin con Draak. Draak tenía algo entre sus manos era el mismo libro de pasta negra. Por que podía ver lo apretaba y miraba fijo a Lupin. Trató de acercarse más para poder oír la conversación.

—...No le diré nada, señorita Malfoy. Pero por favor no lo siga haciendo, a él no le gusta.

—Eso es mi problema.

—Pero solo quiero que él este mejor. No creo que quiera verlo estresado, sería algo más agrío de lo normal —Lupin soltó una risita y Draak lo miró más seria.

—Ya le dije profesor Lupin. Haré lo que quiera, total es publico.

—Pero eso no le gusta.

—Bien, ese es el problema de él y no suyo, profesor. Ahora déjeme en paz o mi padre se entera de esto y no le gustara las represarías ¿o sí?

—Me amenaza, señorita Malfoy.

—No, claro que no, Prof. Lupin. Eso no se podría ¿verdad?—sonrió ladina y se fue. Harry que no había entendido casi nada de esa ''extraña conversación'' se acerco a su ''tío'' Remus.

—¿Qué paso, profesor?

—Oh Harry.—los ojos dorados de Remus se apagaron un rato. Remus no quería contar cosas que no debía a los alumnos, pero, Harry era como su sobrino, así qué...

—Así que Draak ¿manda cupones a las revistas adolescentes? Y ¿eso qué tiene de malo?—volvió a preguntar.

—Todo, Severus ya no puede con eso. Al principio paro e integro a Regulus, he de decirte que Black estuvo encantado hasta poso y llevo a la chica Malfoy. Pero igual, Severus volvió a recibir notas y varias revistas.

—Puedo hablar con ella, soy su amigo y tú eres como mi tío te puedo ayudar... solo dime en que te afecta a ti. ¿Ella también hizo que te enviaran notas esas revistas?

—Que ¡no! Ella me odia, y no sé por qué.

Harry no quería saber de más así que afirmo y se fue. Aunque el sospechaba que Draak odiaba a Lupin solo por ser cercano a Snape.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

¡Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana! Ya le salía humo de las narices. Hagrid no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo su tiempo. Había botellas vacías de brandy y plumas de pollo por todo el suelo.

Por esa vez solo lo visitaba Ron, Harry, Draak y Tom.

—He decidido llamarlo Norberto —dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos—. Ya me reconoce, miren. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Ha perdido el juicio —murmuró Tom a Harry.

—Hagrid —dijo Harry en voz muy alta—, espera dos semanas y Norberto será tan grande como tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento.

—¡Oye!—Draak lo golpeo con su cuaderno el hombro.

—No tú, tu hermano. Dice que hay algo raro por aquí y tú misma fuiste advertida que si veías algo raro le reportaras.

—Brax es flexible, además también le gustan los dragones.

Hagrid se mordió el labio. —Yo... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo.

Harry se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente.—Charlie —dijo.

—Tu también estás mal de la cabeza —dijo Ron—. Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas?

—No... Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumania. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a Norberto. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad!

—¡Genial! —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid? Y al final.

—Oh podría decirle a Brax. Él tienes amigos aquí mismo en Londres. Además Pike y Nott, Frederick Nott, también pueden ayudar.

Tom, Harry y un curiosos Ron la miraron.

—¿Qué? soy chica no idiota.

Hagrid aceptó hablar con Abraxas Malfoy II. La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. Y los chicos esperaron diez días para poder ayudar a Hagrid con el animal. Draak llamó a su hermano y éste dijo que podía siempre y cuando le dieran algo. Al final el dragón se quedo en Londres en casa de los señores Nott. Erick como insistía que le llamaran dejo que su abuelo lo aceptara ya que al final podrían tener algunas escamas de el. Para ''Pociones y otras Cosas'' tienda de la familia Nott en Irlanda. Ademas de su castillo también allí. Así que Norberto fue llevado al castillo Nott.

—¡Me ha mordido! —dijo Ron

—¡Adiós, Norberto! —sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Tom cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible -que Harry llevo después de sus vacaciones- y se metían dentro ellos también

—¡Mamá nunca te olvidará! —siguió con su monologo lastimero y Draak tenía un pequeño regalo de su hermano mayor en sus manos, como gratitud por ayudarlo a tener un dragón, si bien no estaría en los prados de los Malfoy, estaría en los Nott. En escocia.

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Las clases se retomaron después de los exámenes y la primera fue cuidados de criaturas mágicas.

—Como sea, es hora de la clase de criaturas mágicas, y la dará Hagrid —Hermione les dijo con su voz sabionda. —Ya que el maestro no esta.

—Si todos a la área de cuidados.—dijo Ron. Caminaron y encontraron a otros niños. Ron miró que estaban Tom junto a los otros chicos y Draak corría a ellos junto a Harry.

—Nos vamos cerca de Harry.

—No lo sé, Ron. Ahí están Ryddle y Malfoy y a ellos aún no le caemos muy bien. Siempre nos llaman por nuestros apellidos.

—Bueno vamos con los demás, ahí están Dean y Seamus.

Hagrid llegó y se presentó. Les digo que como nunca había dado una clase improvisaría. Tomaría un animal cerca del bosque y lo explicaría. Así paso una hora entera, animal tras animal llegaba junto al guardabosque y éste lo presentaba.

La clase estaba a la hora correcta para terminar cuando Hagrid se acero al bosque para tomar un hada de fuego y mostrarla en la clase, los arboles se empezaron a caer y los animales voladores empezaron a chillar y más estruendo se hacía.

—¡Vamos niños aléjense de las orillas!—gritó Hagrid los Griffindor se juntaron todos en un grupo, Los Slytherin se agruparon de dos en dos que parecían que se enfrentarían a un duelo.

Una enorme criatura se acercaba, y los chillidos eran más grandes cuando salió todos ahogaron un grito. Hagrid pasó saliva. Y el _troll_ empezó a buscar un balance, parecía un niño perdido. Draak casi gritó, eso era asqueroso. A Tom le brillaron los ojos -criaturas tontas- pensó. Harry junto a Nott subieron sus varitas y todos los Slytherin los imitaron, entre todos invocaron un solo hechizo y levitaron al niño-gigante hacía el bosque de nuevo.

—Todos bien—gritó Hagrid.

Los murmullos de los niños llenaron el campo y Hagrid miró a todos los Slytherin, atrás de él venían los maestros: Hooch, Minerva, Snape, Black y Lupin.

—¿Qué paso? ¡Todos bien! —Hooch hablo primero.

—¿Hagrid qué paso?—Minerva caminó donde los Griffindor al verlos hechos una pelota de túnicas y uniformes.

Snape miró a sus alumnos con ojos de águila—¿ Y bien qué paso?

—Oh profesor—Pansy hablo—entró un troll al campo.

—Sí, y venía hacía nosotros, el señor Hagrid nos digo que nos no acercáramos a los limites del bosque así que nos agrupamos en dos en dos.

—Sí, además entre todo sacamos al troll—comentó otro niño.

Los maestros se vieron sorprendidos pero alegres al saber que los chicos podían defenderse por si solos. Snape les dio diez puntos. Black les dio otros diez. Madame Hooch veinte por no destruir su campo y Minerva en contra de todo les dio otros diez, no podía quitar el merito a los niños de mente ágil y mano firme como los Slytherin.

—Bien creo que merecen estar en su sala. —Minerva tomo el grupo Griffindor y se los llevo.

—Sí igual para ustedes.

Snape y Black junto a Lupin llevaron a los niños dentro del castillo. Hooch se fue a la enfermería con Hagrid para que lo atendieran, ya que mientras los niños respondían al troll él lo distrajo lo suficiente.

—¿Y viste su cara, Daphne? —preguntó Pansy en el gran comedor, después de descansar por casi cuatro horas en su sala común.

—Sí, Pansy. Eso lo noto hasta los profesores.

—Lo que es Ron Weasley no se comparar con Percy, el prefecto.

—Solo sé que corrieron en grupo. Es decir si esté troll hubiera atacado con más precisión y no fuera un niño, ellos hubieran sido el blanco perfecto.

—Si, Draak. Aunque Potter y Ryddle nos ayudaron un poco. Bueno es más fue Nott y Potter, Ryddle solo ayudo con la cuerdas que colocó cuando lo levitamos para tirarlo al bosque.

Draak miró a Harry y Theo ser ovacionados y recibiendo palmaditas en la espalda por otros chicos de cursos mayores. Miró a Tom un poco lejos. No pensó como su más viejo amigo podía sentirse en ese momento. Harry apoyo a Theo y no a él cuando paso el suceso del troll. Caminó donde Tom y lo abrazo. Ella se entero que Tom quería amarrarlo y darle un golpe en la cabeza para dejar fuera de combate al troll.

—Hola, Tom.—Draak le pasó su brazo por los hombros—. Yo que tú, busco algo que comer antes que Nott y Potter se lo terminar todo con ayuda de Vicent y Gregory.

En cuanto Tom miró hacía Potter y Nott se rió un poco y puso interés en lo que decían, no los oía pero podía leer sus labios:

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Tom y Draak._

— _Sí, ellos siempre se han llevado bien, Harry._

— _No lo sé, Theo. ¿Crees qué este bien? No apoye su idea._

 _Nott negó—El troll era un niño de qué... doce o trece años. No es su culpa que se perdiera, el troll solo quería ir donde estuvieran sus padres.—Nott volvió a negar—. Mi idea era mejor._

—No pensé que Harry apoyara la idea de Nott antes de la mía. —volvió a concentrarse en su amiga.

—Todo paso muy rápido. No todos podemos hacer hechizos como el que tú hiciste. Eso de las cuerdas estuvo genial. Tío Thomas te va a felicitar.

—Solo si tu padre no demanda al colegio antes.—ambos sonrieron. Y aunque no lo sabían unos ojos verdes los miraban.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y asolo a 1 capítulo del fin, del arco 1, solo falta el último y será pronto. Ya esta terminado. espero que les haya gustado. El lunes seguiré con el segundo año de los chicos, espero sus comentarios y así poder contestarles.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Palabras[+2100]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos leemos mas tarde. Aún falta 1 para cerrar este arco.**


	18. Final del Arco 1

**Final del Arco 1**

 **.**

El hombre con dos caras

.

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

Los chicos volvieron a su vida aburrida. Porque después que ubicaron al dragón Norberto, y el episodio del troll; Draak llamó a una junta a los seis chicos a la biblioteca. Dónde les dejaba claro que el tercer piso estaba como el mismo director dijo. _Prohibido_.

Los Griffindor no quedarón felices y Draak se negó a seguir con ello, Tom también opino que eso no era concierne a él y ni a los estudiantes así que se salia de eso tan ridículo y peligroso. Hermione supo que las serpientes tenían razón y si un loco quería esa piedra iba a ser comida para Fluffy. Harry opino que tenía demasiado caos en su vida para seguir con esa ventura además no era propia de un Slytherin- además ahora tenía la tarea de que Draak dejara en paz a Snape y Remus- se enfocaría ahí.

Por ultimo Ron y Nivelle se quedaron quietos, Neville dijo que él tenía miedo y no se metería ahí de nuevo. Neville practicante huyo.

Por ultimo Ron y Hermione se miraron y caminaron a su sala común. Ese capitulo estaba sellado.

Draak tomó a Harry antes que ése tuviera un llamado griffindoresco y se metiera en problemas.

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

Los días pasaron y un fin de semana el director en una cena anuncio que se iría por un asunto de importancia dejando a cargo el colegio a manos del profesor Snape.

La mesa verde y plata aplaudió y felicitaron a su jefe de Casa, Snape se lo merecía. En la mesa Alta, Hooch se burlo de Minerva y abrazo a Snape. Regulus también celebro la felicidad de su amigo en cambio Remus conforto un poco a la maestra de trasformaciones. Pero igual felicito a Severus. Los alumnos de otras casas les daba igual. Ellos estarían haciendo sus deberes y solo serían dos días.

Dos días que Snape estuvo en la oficina del director con un Regulus muy alegre y un Remus que se subía por las paredes.

El domingo por la noche Severus le daba la oficina al director cuando ambos sintieron algo en el castillo. Todos los maestros se unieron en la sala principal de la dirección.

—¿Qué pudo ser eso? —preguntó una maestra.

—Tal vez algo del lago negro—preguntó otro maestro.

—Mi lago no hace eso.—reprochó Snape.

—Tú estabas aquí, tal vez los chicos hicieron algo y enojaron al calamar, ¡por Salazar!

—Salazar solo quería guardar el bienestar de los chicos Slytherin, nada que hagan ellos lo perturba.

Los maestros se movieron rápidamente hacía la entrada del tercer piso. Cuando llegaron vieron Fluffy dormir pero sin música, solo descansaba. La pata del animal aún estaba sobre la trampilla. Y el director como los profesores se sintieron mejor.

Aunque habían discutido que tener la piedra en la escuela era peligroso, el director dijo que era un favor para con su amigo Nicolás. Tanto Snape y Black no estuvieron de acuerdo pero igual ayudaron en la etapas del cuidado. De la piedra.

—Solo sé qué deberías llevarte esa roca de aquí.—graznó Snape.

—Si yo lo apoyo—dijo Regulus.

—Sí, le diré a mi querido amigo Nicolás que ya no puede estar aquí.

Dumbledore caminó al despechó directamente para poder entrar por un cuadro que daba directo al cuarto de donde estaba el espejo que un día Harry encontró. Sonrió, el joven Potter a pesar de no ser un Griffindor no se podía negar que era hijo de unos. Cuando entró a la cámara, y mirarse en el espejo, su reflejo le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Dumbledore le preguntó por la piedra y su reflejo le dijo que ya no estaba ahí. Dumbledore volvió a preguntar a donde estaba y el Dumbledore del espejo sonrió y silbó.

—Qué pasa, no me dirás. No puede quedarse aquí en la escuela, sé que somos amigos de Nicolás pero...

—No es eso. Solo que ya no esta aquí. Además si sigues aquí te diré que 'él' tampoco esta donde estaba hace dos años, 'él' se ha movido.

Dumbledore salió enojado. Preguntó a los cuadros y a las armaduras pero estas no sabían nada. Él iba a descubrir quién fue. Y dejaría salir su furia. Total.

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

Una de las últimas tardes que la pasaría en la biblioteca Tom sonrió ladino, nada ni nadie se metería con él y su familia. Estar con sus amigos en esas peculiares aventuras fue algo realmente genial. Caminó fuera de ese recinto que usaba para pensar en su futuro y se fue directo a las mazmorras. Entro a su sala común y se directo a su habitación. Tomó su baúl y abrió sus compartimientos, el más profundo y ahí estaba una caja de piel de dragón, que dentro de ella, él tenía el poder que podía llegar a serle... inmortal.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin...Arco 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un gusto de leerlos.**

 **Hasta pronto.**

 **xoxoxoxoxooxo**

* * *

 **[Continuara...[**


	19. 5 de julio

_**Gracias a todos por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta hisoria, ahora entrara en su segundo -Arco- dónde los chicos estaran un poco mas grande y algunos eventos perceveran al original un poco, solo un poco al libro, como referencia en algunas cosas. Habrá romance, no entre nuestros protagonistas -Draak, Harry, Tom- por que siguen muy pequeños 11/12 años ¿quién piensa en el amor a esa edad? ... Tom se me hace muy seco en el romance.**_

 **-x-**

 **Espero les guste esta nueva parte de la historia y como dije:**

 _secretos criaturas aventuras (algo locas y peligrosas) con los Slytherin's y algunos leones + tejones asustados._

* * *

 **N/A:** Capítulo algo aburrido y un poco largo. nada emotivo pero importante porque de aquí se desglosara varios capítulos. habrá información que será importante en otros capis. así que ni modo.

 **N/A:** Espero que le entienda el capítulo.

* * *

 **Introducción al Arco:**

 _En segundo año Draak junto a Tom y Harry encontraron la cámara de los secretos y ahí descubrieron a la reina de las serpientes; Tom se hizo su amigo igual que Harry y ella casi se muere al saber que un loco hace cincuenta años la soltó, haciendo que la fantasma molesta del baño existiera._

 **-x-**

 _También se convirtió en la primera chica del equipo de quidditch, era una cazadora,  
Harry el buscador donde se cayó en un partido de practica y se hizo una herida en la cabeza, al final se quedo con una marca y se gano el apodo de 'cara rajada' cuando Draak se enojaba con él.  
Y Tom fue seleccionado como guardián. _

**-x-**

 _N/A: todos lo cursiva entre **_ _hola**_ _son recuerdos. Además los invito a pasar por mi otro fanfic de HP_ _ **-Una vida diferente.**_

* * *

 **Segundo Arco**

 **Capítulo 1**

5 de Julio- feliz cumpleaños Draak

* * *

La mansión en sí estaba lista para poder hacer todo lo que el lord deseaba, pero lady Narcissa quiso algo más intimo. No quería que el cumpleaños de su única hija fuera visto como algo siniestro, por qué ella sabía que su esposo después del 'NO' rotundo de Draak en irse a Francia estaría con ganas de darle una lista para concretar un matrimonio. Ya que en el segundo año escolar prácticamente era el tiempo para hacer vínculos matrimoniales, cosa que ella se negaba. Ya que Narcissa se caso por amor ella deseaba lo mismo para su hija.

—No crees que Brax ocupa ahora hablar más con ella.—Lord Malfoy le hablo a su esposa.

—Lucius, ella es muy joven. Yo creo que ella estaría mejor sin saber nada de todo esto. Brax me dijo que quería conocerla... y adivina.

—¿Qué, Cissy?

—Ya la trata en el colegio. Cree que al estar en la misma Casa podrá conocer más de ella, cosa que yo me alegro.

—Abraxas ocupa una mujer con carácter, ¿no lo crees Cissy?

—Solo sé que ella es perfecta. Es una linda joven de buena familia y además es amiga de Draak. Es más que perfecto.

Narcissa caminó por el despacho hasta situarse atrás de la silla de su esposo. Abrazándolo por detrás, agachándose hasta la altura de su oreja izquierda.

—Cariño y a todo esto... no se te acorrido ir a una vacaciones solo tú y yo.

—Cissy, cariño. —Lucius la miró con ternura, su esposa era una mujer con grandes ideas. Además ya que su hija no quería darle paz mental al estudiar en Francia él tendría que tener paz carnal y su adorada, bella, inteligente y algo tenebrosa esposa se lo daba ¿quién se podía negar? él no. Nunca.

 **-x-**

Draak sonrió y recorrió los pasillos de su propia casa, su fiesta de cumpleaños era asfixiante. Su padre quiso matarla y si no fuera por su madre y por su hermano estaría en el invernadero de personas del ministerio de magia. Ella no quería una gran fiesta pero al ser una Malfoy tenía normas que respetar y también cierto estatus.

Miró como Brax caminaba con sus amigos Marcus y Evan, mientras su primo Nicholas estaba con Pike y Erick. Con eso podía estar más tranquila. Los locos de _'la guardia del dragón'_ siempre le alegraban el día de una forma o otra. También capto a su tía Bella con su esposo y con ellos estaba Tom, podía esperar un poco más antes de estar con él e ir a hacer algunas travesuras. Pero al que no había podido ver fue a su padrino, Severus Snape, no había llegado y eso no le gustaba. ¿Qué estaría haciendo para no llegar? Su padrino no era irresponsable y mucho menos se le hubiera olvidado esa fecha tan importante ¡sería el colmo! ella misma le había enviado la invitación. Era aparte de su padrino su maestro de pociones y ella se esforzó para poder sacar una 'E' en su materia, estar con Tom como compañero en algunos trabajos le fue muy bien y claro Daphne también era buena.

Siguió su caminó y se encontró con otros chicos de la escuela. No eran de su Casa, pero si de su año, aunque al ver a Zabini le sorprendió un poco. Solo hablaba con él un poco y si lo recordaba era en clase de herbología, además de ser amigo de Tom y de Harry era raro. La que estaría más conectada a los chisme del colegio sería Pansy pero ella ni sus luces. Cuando llegó cerca de la entrada al jardín miró a su amiga Daphne, ella platicaba con Evan. ¿Cuándo dejo a Marcus y Brax? Ella no lo supo, pero que ahora estaba hablando con su amiga era un hecho. Sonrió. Daph era una chica muy linda y también tranquila era perfecta para él. Suspiró. Evan junto a Pike y Erick eran los únicos que se salvaban de las lista de amigos de su hermano, aunque Nicholas era también tranquilo ¡era su primo! No podía verlo con otros ojos.

—¿Draak qué haces aquí sola?—Tom le preguntó. Draak frunció el ceño, no lo había oído llegar.

—Veo a Daphne.

—Oh. ¿Bueno esta hablando con Rosier, ese es cierto?

—Sí. Es Evan. El amigo de Brax.

—¿Bueno y no era que ese chico solo se junta con chicas de quinto y ahora de sexto?

—Bueno hay que vigilar lo, no crees—Draak sonrió maliciosa. No quería que su amiga saliera lastimada por un chico y no que Evan fuera malo sino por las amistades de éste.

Tom también sonrió. Y miró con más detalle a Evan, el chico tenía una especie de nota entre sus dedos y que pasaba a la chica de cabellos rubios. Daphne lo miraba con suspicacia o eso era lo que podía captar a esa distancia. No podía decir si era una declaración sentimental o algo académico, Tom sabía que Daphne era una chica muy estudiosa es más se preguntaba por qué no era una Ravenclaw en vez de Slytherin. Pero no podía decirle a Draak que esa reunión _'clandestina'_ podía ser de visitas a la biblioteca, sin que Draak se imaginara cosas de chicas. Tom rodó los ojos, Draak era tan femenina en algunos temas que hasta él tenía miedo de ella.

 **-x-**

Harry Potter junto a su familia llegó a la casa de los Malfoy por la fecha, cinco de julio, el cumpleaños de Draak. Él traía el presente para su amiga. Llevaba casi una hora y aun no la miraba. Negó, claro que verla de verla si lo había hecho, pero de lejos saludando a otras personas, del brazo de lord Lucius, o de el de Abraxas Jr. Así que no podía hablar con ella a solas. Miró como Liam corría alrededor de su madre y ésta lo dejaba ser. Se pregunto como podía dejarlo comportarse de ese modo, negó. Su padre tenía a Sirius para perderse en platicas aburridas del cuerpo de Aurores y de quidditch aunque su madre siempre los reprendían.

Harry Potter volvió a ver a su padre y éste junto a Sirius se iban para hablar con el secretario del ministerio así que lo siguió, tenía que circular y tal vez así podría encontrar a Draak. Caminó junto a su padre y padrino hasta llegar a aburrirse, primero con el secretario, luego con el señor Tonks, después con una tipa de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que saltaba como colegiala a pesar de tener casi treinta, lo sabía muy bien. Era la tía de una chica de su año. Pero lo más extraño era que trataba con gran familiaridad tanto a su padre como a Sirius. Después de ella estuvo con otro Auror uno de los más raros.

—Así que ése es tu hijo, Potter.—Harry lo miró serio, ese tipo era un ser extraño.

—Sí, este es Harry. Harry este es Moody, Alastor Moody.

—Un gusto—contestó.

—Vaya pero que serio, y dime ¿en qué casa estas chico?

Harry sonrió, jamás pensó que al decir 'Slytherin' las personas saltarían o el rictus de su frente se arrugaba era muy gracioso. Más con las amistades de su madre en el mundo mágico ya que en el muggle, bueno eso no importaba mucho.

—Oh una serpiente. Jamás lo pensé de tus hijos, James.

—Bueno no es para tanto. Solo mira a Sirius todos eran serpientes y él fue un león.

—Con quienes estas más relacionado muchacho—volvió a preguntar Moody a Harry.

—Con Ryddle y Malfoy, señor.—Harry sabía que no a todos en el palacio del ministerio o en los departamentos de éste se respetaba al señor Ryddle. Pero a Tom o al mismo señor Thomas no les molestaba. Harry comprendió que el señor Moody era uno de esos, estar con el partido opositor del señor Ryddle era algo de carácter, todos lo sabían, Thomas Ryddle era el próximo señor ministro. Y Harry lo respetaba.

—Vaya buenas amistades, Potter. Y James debes de aprender de tu hijo, ya tiene la influencia de dos familias grandes en Londres mágico.

—Sí ya lo note, Alastor.

—¿Bueno esta es una fiesta no? ¿Dónde esta la chica del cumpleaños?—Sirius sonrió e hizo muecas que Harry agradeció. No quería estar con el señor Moody, le parecía un hombre muy incongruente en algunos aspectos. —Harry—siguió hablando Sirius— por que no vas a buscar a la hija de Cissi. Apuesto que anda por ahí con Tom.

—Sí, padrino.

Harry dejo a su padre y padrino con el señor Moody y caminó hasta ver a sus amigos. Y como dijo Sirius, Draak y Tom estaban juntos, muy juntos. Estaban casi pegados y viendo por una ventana hacía el jardín. ¿Qué sería? él lo iría a ver.

—Hola chicos ¿qué hacen?

—¡Harry! —Draak volteó a verlo y él la contemplo, un hermoso vestido en verde pálido con finos bordes en plateado y azul cielo—Cállate.

—¡Qué! ¿por qué?—Harry estaba enojado. Draak rodó los ojos y Tom dio su ya conocida sonrisa torcida.

—Es Daphne con Rosier.—contestó Tom

—¡Qué!—chilló Harry.

—Que te calles Potter, no ves que aún no saben que los espiamos. ¡ _Duh_! —medio grito Draak, porque los Malfoy no gritan.

—Oye, no es Greengras amiga tuya ¿para qué la espías? Eso no se hace, Draky.—dijo Harry. Tom sonrió y llevo a Draak a la mesa más cercana antes que se lanzara a Potter para poder golpearlo, por estar incomodandola en su espionaje ultra secreto- _note se el sarcasmo_ -.

—Vamos chicos, no peleen. Draak es tu cumpleaños. Y tu Harry no hagas un drama o acaso te gusta Greengras.

—No—soltó rápidamente Harry—solo que no es justo que estén ahí espiándolos, ellos deben de estar, no sé, nerviosos o algo así, qué se yo.

—Bueno... Harry solo espero que me guste tu regalo. El año pasado no me gusto—soltó Draak sin reparo haciendo que Harry se deprimiera y Tom soltara una risilla. Harry lo miró mal y Draak volvió a ver sus manos para 'verificar su perfecta manicura'. Draak sonrió.

 **-x-**

Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) caminó por los pasillos hasta encontrar a su hijo mayor, Abraxas tenía en sus manos un pequeño libro y lo leía cómodamente en su sillón.

—Hijo, cariño es hora del baile. Puedes buscar a tu hermana para que se inicie.

—Claro mamá. —Abraxas se levanto y Narcissa pudo ver cuan grande estaba Brax, ya le sacaba media cabeza de altura y sus cabellos rubios brillosos con sus ojos azules pálidos, Abraxas Jr. Era un muchacho hermoso, guapo y no solo por ser su hijo.

 **-x-**

—¿Harry cómo esta la sala? Creo que mi padre invito a medio Londres mágico.

—Sí, Draky. Mi padre y Sirius están hablando con varios de ellos. Yo también conocí a algunos, entre ellos al Auror Moody.

—Alastor Moody, conocido como Ojo Loco. Se le dice así por ser unos de los sobrevivientes de la guerra contra el _Señor Oscuro_.

—Oh bueno, Draak, no le pregunte.—comentó sarcástico Harry.

—Potter te lo estoy diciendo. Pero bueno, también se le conoce como unos de los Aurores más crueles e intransigentes del área.

—Bueno con esa pinta de vago y ese ojo, nadie lo dudaría.—dijo Harry.

—Mi padre no lo quiere en el departamento.—Tom cerro los ojos e hizo una mueca—también mi tío Lucius no lo tolera. Escuche que lo quieren sacar del cuerpo de Aurores.

—¡No! Eso sería realmente una muy mala jugada, Tom. Papá no y tío Thomas no pueden perder la cabeza por Moody. El auror no es más que un insignificante hombre con mal genio. Que le den una misión y ¡boon! fuera Moody por un tiempo.

—Oigan, no entiendo nada—se quejo Harry. Para Harry la política no había sido su fuerte y ser amigo de dos personas asociadas muy fuerte a esa le daba dolores de cabeza a veces.

—Harry, papá pronto será candidato para ser el próximo ministro de magia.

—¿Qué ya no lo era?

—No. Bueno de interino, sí. Pero Fudge no quiere que sea más, y papá ya no lo soporta. Además mamá Bella esta harta de todo con el ministerio, ya sabes con que su primer esposo murió por culpa de ellos.

—Así que el señor Ryddle los quiere qué, fuera de su camino. Oye eso suena algo extremo.—dijo Harry.

—No solo el tío, Thomas. Padre no puede hacer negocios con personas del Medio Oriente ni Asiáticos, tiene problemas en algunas partes de Rusia, por eso. El ministerio no quiere que el comercio crezca ¿por qué? No lo sabemos.

—Mi papá no me a dicho nada de eso.—Harry estaba confuso.

—Con todo respeto Harry, el señor Potter es el líder de los Aurores. Su trabajo es de campo en Inglaterra. Y si no de escritorio—Tom negó y con delicadeza puso su mano izquierda sobre la derecha de Harry.

Draak miraba a todos lados, aunque donde estaban era algo alegado no se molestaba en vigilar, porque la conversación era importante. Ellos eran el futuro del mundo mágico. Cuando miró que su hermano se acercaba se paro haciendo que la conversación llegara a su fin, total aún eran pequeños para meterse en la tarea de los adultos y más con la vida peligrosa del tío Thomas Ryddle.

—¿Brax, qué pasa?

—Es hora del baile, Draky. Nos toca inaugurarlo.

—Ok.—Draak miró a su amigos y todos caminaron al centro de la fiesta. Draak volvió a localizar a Daphne pero esta vez estaba junto a Pansy. Y Evan con el inútil de Marcus. Caminó hasta situarse con su padre para poder dar el inicio de una fiesta que para ella era muy aburrida.

Ella solo quería ir a Egipto para ver las formas de momificación junto a los rituales de los antiguos magos. Pero no, Duh.

 **.**

 **Review's**

 **.**

 **Palabras [+2,600]**

 **.**


	20. 31 de Julio

**Arco 2, Capítulo 2**

* * *

31 de Julio

...

Feliz cumple Harry

* * *

-x-

Potter, Liam Potter recorrió con sus ojos castaños la mesa redonda dónde el mantel de color café se mantenía impecable. Su madre rara vez tenía ese estado de pulcritud en las cosas, así que no le prestaba mucha atención. Mientras su abuela Dorea no tenía ganas de hacer nada así que verla sentada ahí sin hacer bueno... nada, era algo normal. Más ahora que Liam sabía que en casa no estaba seguro, y no por hecho que hubiera una guerra o porque sus padres fueran violentos con él, ni mucho menos. Pero sus padres solo pasaban peleando entre sí. Ya hasta era normal ver a su padre irse un fin de semana y no volver hasta cinco días después, cuando Harry le preguntó no supo que contestar. Liam recordó que su padre les hablo a Harry y él hace tres días, dándoles una noticia extraña; recordó a Harry consolándolo, la noticia era de un divorcio, sus tíos habían dicho que en el mundo mágico era algo muy poco común. Pero de igual modo Liam no podía pensar en la vida después del divorcio(y solo sabía que eso no se podía comer), Harry prácticamente estaba fuera de casa al estar en Hogwarts, así que si no podía ser comida y Harry se ponía triste solo podía ser ¡algo malo!

Liam Potter volvió a ver la mesa del tapete café la cual ya tenía varios regalos en ella. Volvió a pensar en sus padres, no podía dejar de recordar las palabras de su padre. James Potter le dijo: _ya no estaremos todos juntos_. Obvio para su mente era algo no tan nuevo ya que Harry pasaba todo el año en Hogwarts. Pero luego al ver a Harry preguntar el _¿por qué?_ De todo; Liam parpadeo. James hablo acerca de casas diferentes y vacaciones diferentes. También que ya no viviría en la casa, casa que Liam sabía era la única que tenían. Harry su hermano lo abrazo y le decía que todo estaría bien. Y aún Liam se preguntó _¿por qué no estaría bien?_ Para él casas diferentes solo significaba que tendría otra casa, vacaciones diferentes que saldría más. No veía el caos o sentía la tristeza en la cara de su hermano. _¿Acaso él era raro?_ Así que para quitarse las dudas que tenía en su cabeza fue a ver a la persona correcta, la que nunca le mentiría. La misma que un día Harry le dijo que era una super héroe, la abuela Dorea.

Caminó hacía su abuela ya que ésta seguía en su silla.

—¿Qué haces niño?—Dorea entorno sus ojos, Liam era tan parecido a su hijo.

—Abuela. No crees que Harry debería estar aquí, después de todo es su cumpleaños.

—Él fue por su prometida, Liam.—Dorea ya veía esa unión, para ella ver a su Harry emparentar con los Malfoy- Black seria un sueño.

—Pero abuela, Draak Malfoy es su amiga no una prometida.—Liam al tener tan pocos años no comprendía casi nada. Para él Draak era una amiga solo eso ¿prometida? que era eso ¿se comía? Luego pensó que si toda palabra nueva la asociaba a la comida terminaría como el 'tío' Arthur, no eso sería horrible.

—Lo sabrás cuando crezcas, Liam.

—Si, abuela.—Liam supo que su oportunidad era esa. Él quería saber algo y la abuela siempre lo sabía todo.—¿Abuela qué es un divorcio?

Dorea se paro de su silla y tomó a Liam entre sus brazos. Llevándolo lejos de la sala, daba gracias que nadie los haya escuchado. —¿De dónde sacasteis eso, Liam?

—Papá nos dijo a Harry y a mí, pero ¿qué es?—preguntó Liam aun confundido.

Por la mente de Dorea Potter, conocer que la noticia de la separación Potter – Evans era real, la alegro. Nunca le gusto Liliana para su hijo, ella le tenía a una gran mujer pero la tozudez de su hijo hizo que terminara con esa chica, hija de muggle.

—¿Abuela?

—Bueno cariño, un divorcio es la separación de una pareja.

—...Entonces.

—Liam, pase lo que pase eres un Potter, así que no te preocupes, sí. Además esta tu hermano y me tienes ami y a tu abuelo para ti. Tu madre siempre será tu madre y James siempre será tu padre. Ahora es el día de Harry ¿no crees qué debes verte feliz cuando él te vea?

—Sí.

—Entonces, vamos.

Ambos volvieron a la sala dónde ya se veía a Harry con Tom y entre ellos la única chica, Draak. Dorea miró a la hija de Lucius, la chica era hermosa, no como una princesa ni muchos menos. Con esa piel nívea casi pálida y traslucida, cabellos platinados y ojos grises, parecía en si un fantasma, un ser etéreo, pero aún así los ángulos de su cara, el perfil aristocrático y la educación que tenía se dejaba ver una chica bella, una chica con valores de los sangre pura. Una sangre lo suficiente para limpiar una mestiza.

Dorea sonrió.

 **-x-**

—Harry espero que no sea un fiesta algo rara.—se quejo la única chica

—Oh vamos Draak pronto estaremos en Hogwarts. Y para el próximo mes todos estaremos metidos en un tren. No es nada agradable.— le reprimió Harry.

—En eso tiene razón, Draak. Mira es el cumpleaños de Harry así que no refunfuñes y pon una linda sonrisa y ya. —Tom trato de consolar y mediar la situación.

—No me agradas, Tom.—refunfuñó Draak, mientras caminaba hacía la mesa del jardín donde se veía a las personas. Mientras Draak se adelantaba la vieron quedarse con un grupo de chicas entre ellas a Daphne Greengrass y familia.

—¡Harry! Volviste.—Liam corrió para abrazar a su hermano. Harry lo tomó y lo levantó. Tom rió burlesco y despeino los cabellos del niño. Liam le sonrió a Tom mostrando ya la falta de unos dientes de leche, haciendo que Tom se riera más y el rostro aun redondo de Liam por lo infante que era, se sonrojara.

—Vamos, Liam. Vamos con el resto.

—Sí, ya llegó papá y esta con el tío Sirius y mi padrino Remus. También esta la tía Dora con su hija y el señor Tonks. Ah y también los abuelos muggle. Aunque la abuela Dorea no quiso estar en la misma mesa que ellos ¿tú sabes por qué?—. Liam empezó su cháchara burbujeante a Harry le irritaba un poco junto a la vergüenza, a Tom le provocaba una insana diversión.

Tom que iba a la par de ellos rió con ganas. Como decirle a un niño de casi seis años que su abuela era una puritana a la sangre y que estar con muggles era casi un insulto, por más familia política que fuera.

—Vamos cumpleañero antes que Draak se enoje y venga para matarnos.

—¿Tú prometida?—preguntó Liam inocente.

—¡Qué!—chilló Harry—. De donde sacasteis eso, Liam. —acusó.

—La abuela lo dijo—comentó todo inocente.

—Ella no es nada mío. Solo una amiga. Y olvida eso. Olvida todo, este día es para divertirse.—caminaron hasta la mesa en la carpa extendida. Ahí estaba Draak con Pansy y Daphne. Harry había dado una lista de sus amigos y pudo ver a Theo junto a Blaise, aunque también pudo ver a los Weasley de seguro de eso fue su madre que era amiga de Molly Weasley y su padre por ser jefe de los Aurores y amigo del señor Arthur. Aunque de ellos solo vio a Ron, Percy y la chica... que siempre se le ponía la cara roja cuando lo veía.

—Oye esa no es la chica Weasley ¿cómo se llama?—preguntó Tom

—No me acuerdo Tom.—Harry ni le prestó atención.

—Es la hermana de Ron, Gin-Ginny—contestó Liam. Tom sonrió a Liam y se fue junto a Draak y ellos le siguieron.

—Hola hermosa.

—Hola Tom. Harry y Liam.

—¡Draak, hola!—ella rió bajo Liam le recordaba a Harry a esa edad. Además a esa edad se conocieron, en un cumpleaños.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	21. 15 de agosto

**Arco 2, Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **15 de agosto**

 **Verdades**

.

.

* * *

1

Lili Potter (née Evans) tenía a su madre en la sala privada de la casa, tenía un poco de tiempo para decirle que su matrimonio había llegado a su fin. Su madre la miraba y negaba, soltando uno que otro comentario.

—Te dije que te casaras con Severus. Él si era un joven bueno y decente. Además que lo conocías desde siempre. Pero no, te cegaste con éste tipo y mira ¿ahora qué harás? Tienes dos hijos. Uno de doce años y el otro de seis, siete años. Por Dios, Liliana ¡te lo dije!

—Mamá por favor no hagas un escándalo. Solo te lo digo para que estés conmigo en estos días.

—Claro que estaré contigo, Lili. Pero para más tu hermana Petunia tiene un matrimonio normal con Vernón y ese hijo suyo que me saca canas verdes. —rió un poco la señora Evans— Pero bueno. Lo único que agradezco a James es que me dio dos nietos hermosos y maravillosos.

—Gracias mamá.—Liliana Potter que pronto volvería a ser Evans abrazo a su madre. Saldría a divagar con sus amigas muggle, brujas por ahora no. Y tal vez tener más citas con cierto caballero. Y lo reconocía. Ella también falló, era hora de también decirle a su madre y que no creyera que todo era culpa de James.

—Además... no solo es culpa de James mamá. Yo también falle.

—Lo sé, hija. Pero ese joven y tú... de verdad él te ama o tú a él.—Lili sonrió, su madre nunca le gritaría por buscar una felicidad que desde hace mucho creyó nunca volver a sentir.

—No mamá, no lo amo, pero lo quiero. Me dio tiempo, tiempo que ya no tenía con mi esposo. Me hizo sentirme hermosa, me hizo sentirme mujer y no solo madre y ama de casa. En mi trabajo 'muggle' lo conocí y al saber que ambos somos magos todo se complico.

—¿Y los chicos? Cariño no me opongo a que rehagas tu vida. Pero piensa en lo mejor para Liam, él aun es pequeño. Harry esta en el colegio así que no me preocupa mucho.

 **-2-**

Sirius, Remus y James estaban juntos en la biblioteca. James tenía una copa de coñac y los demás copas de brandy, licores muggle. La reunión era para poder darle ánimos a un James triste y a la vez feliz. Triste por terminar un matrimonio que ya no podía y ni quería rescatar. Y feliz de quitarse un peso que le carcomía las entrañas. Lastima que no todos estaban para solo decir: te apoyamos y bebamos más.

—Estar seguro, amigo. Es decir la pelirroja ha sido tu pareja desde hace tanto, y ahora es la madre de tus hijos. Es una decisión grande, James.

—Lo sé. Pero ya les dije a los chicos y Liliana y yo ya lo hablamos.

—Liliana, Guau—silbo Remus—. No crees que es muy rápido.

—No Remus. La verdad desde hace mucho esto no da para más.

—¡Pero si siempre eran un matrimonio feliz!—Sirius aún no lo podría creer—. Ustedes siempre juntos en todo. Hasta tenían gustos similares.

—Creo que eso fue lo que acabo lo nuestro. Y más conmigo trabajando en el departamento y ella aquí en casa y sus negocios muggle, sabes que Lili no quiso estar en el ministerio o siendo maestra de Hogwarts. Creo que eso nos debilito un poco.

—¿Quién es Richard?—preguntó de pronto Remus.

—¿Qué? Remus! Has usado...—dijo impactado James.

—Lo siento, pero tanto tiempo con Severus se me pegan sus mañas. Pero quién es ese Richard.

James bufó. Que tan mal sería decir que su esposa lo engaño cuando él también lo hacía, de una forma o otra.— Richard es el 'novio' de Liliana.

—'Novio'. ¡Es su amante!—Sirius no lo creía, pero bueno... hay que ver el lado positivo ahora abría otro soltero, se dijo—. Es hora que salgamos para buscarte una novia, amigo.

James y Remus lo miraron mal. James no quería una novia. Él estaba algo devastado y no quería salir así como así. Pero aún así unos ojos azules pálidos le venían en la mente.

 **-3-**

Harry junto a Tom estaban en la heladería del Callejón Diagon, mientras esperaban que su amiga junto a Pansy llegarán. Potter andaba con un humor que Tom no soportaba, pero comprendía, Potter le había contado las cosas de como estaba su casa y él comprendía un poco, solo un poco. Su madre biológica murió y Bella ocupo ese lugar el día que se caso con su padre, pero...

—Harry amigo tendrás que cambiar esa cara. Si Draak te ve así no podrás quitártela de encima. Más ahora que esta enojada con medio mundo.

—¿Por qué?

Tom rodó los ojos—Es una chica, se enojara de nada. Aunque creo que es por el profesor Snape.

—¿Qué hizo ahora?

—No fue a su cumpleaños. ¿No lo notaste?

—¡Oh es verdad! Pobre de Draak. —Harry sintió pena por su amiga, pero aún así no se quitaba su propia tristeza.

Por otro lado Tom siguió comiendo su helado de chocolate con vainilla, no que fuera amante de lo dulce pero en sí ese helado era su favorito. Harry seguía con la mirada baja y a Tom le empezaba a molestar.

—Oye Harry ahora con el divorcio de tus padres, no crees que te será más fácil poder entablar tus amistades en el circulo de la política, total en ello eres un asco.

—¿Cómo?

—El señor Potter seguía en oficina, me imagino—Harry asistió— tu madre estará en su empresa muggle ¿de qué era?

—Cenas & Recepciones Evan's. Empresas de eventos y servicios, como bodas y cosas por el estilo.—Harry lo dijo en modo zombi total nunca fue a esa tienda, ya que se ubicaba en Londres muggle, mientra él estaba en el colegio.

Tom rodó los ojos—. Bien, entonces no crees que ella encontrara otra persona para ser feliz en el mundo muggle y tú con tu hermano y padre será más fácil la introducción a la política y economía mágica.

Harry frunció el ceño y cabeceó, pero aún no entendía nada. Su amigo era tan frío en ocasiones.

—Harry piensa, con tu padre en oficina tendrá más tiempo para ti y tus ideales ¿no?

—¡Eso ahora no importa! es que no entiendes que mis padres no estarán más juntos.

—Harry, mis padres no están juntos. Lo que se de mi madre es que esta muerta y bien puede ser mentira. —Harry abrió sus ojos como un búho— Sí, padre podría haberme mentido, y mi madre podía estar en América o sur de Europa. Y no por eso me echo a llorar, esos son problemas de adultos, se feliz que te han tomado en cuenta y... ¡deja de poner esa cara o Draak te matara!

—Esta bien. Además ahí vienen.

Tom y Harry saludaron a Draak junto a Pansy. Las chicas traían algunos obsequios que les entregaron con un gesto de manos, escatimando el costo y el gesto hacía ellos. Y Harry comprendió que todos tenían sus propios problemas si no en gran tamaño como él sentía los suyos, si eran grandes para ellos.

Harry escuchó las lamentaciones de Pansy en su verano viendo familias sangre-pura; y además las quejas de Draak contra el maestro de pociones y para sumarse Tom diciendo que Bellatrix quería un bebé en casa. Harry pasó con su mente algo extraña que le decía Draak cada vez que podía en los problemas que escucha, Tom con un hermano sería horrible, para el bebé. Pansy y sus compromiso, pobre del sujeto en cuestión y Draak con su padrino, ya hablaría él con su padrino Sirius, él tenía buenas ideas para con el padrino de su amiga, además el tío Regulus también podía opinar algo.

—Bueno, no es que quiera apurar la salida, pero ya queda poco de las vacaciones y no podemos estar haciendo nada. O sí.

—Pansy tu forma de ver la vida es tan deprimente y vacía.

—O Draak perdona por no poder seguir maldiciendo o lamentado que el profesor- Adonis-Snape no me mire de otra forma. Supera-lo, él es tu maestro de pociones, y nada más. —Pansy se acerco más a la rubia y le susurró—. Es más escuche que tiene algo con un maestro del colegio.

—¡Qué! ¿Quién es? Él no puede salir con ninguna profesora.

—No dije que fuera un 'ella' en ningún momento.

—Oh por Merlín, no, no.. no puede ser ese ser que parece vagabundo—volvió a chillar Draak. Para ella era inconcebible que su adorado profesor le hiciera eso, acaso no era ella mejor que ese ser pulgoso, Arg.

Tom, Harry y un aparecido Blaise, miraron a las chicas y suspiraron.

—Acaso no saben que estamos aquí.

—Lo dudo, solo míralas. Es más podría llegar un ladrón o peor un muggle y amenazarnos y ellas estarían hablando del romance entre el maestro Snape y el profesor Lupin. La verdad todos lo saben, menos Draak. Es tan triste.

—Sí, Tom. Yo pensé que mi tío Remus solo era amigo del profesor pero un día lo cache besándolo en el pasillo de pociones, ugh fue asqueroso. Y no lo digo por mi tío sino por el grasiento de Snape.

Los chicos cabecearon y miraron mal a las dos chicas, ellas ni habían saludado a Blaise.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Palabras[+1500]**

* * *

 **Nos leemos otro día.**

 **espero sus hermosos y sensuales**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reviews**


	22. 25 de agosto

**Arco 2, Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **25 de agosto**

 **Callejón Diagon**

* * *

1

Harry Potter terminó de abrochar su túnica de color azul oscuro, se miró en el espejo y suspiró, su madre estaba terminando de atender a Liam y junto a ella estaba su abuela muggle. Su padre ya no vivía en con ellos en el valle de Godric y se sentía el vacío. Sus abuelos muggles estaban desde hace una semana, pocos días después de su salida con los chicos a la heladería del callejón Diagon. Tomó su broche de color bronce en forma de 'H' y se lo colocó en la túnica para cerrarla bien. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró a su familia. Lili ya tenía a Liam preparado con todo y túnica y sus abuelos maternos ya los despedían con besos y abrazos.

—Ya estoy listo, madre.

—Que bien, Harry. Es hora.

Tras salir de la casa al final de la calle estaba su abuelo Charlus y su abuela Dorea, nunca los dejaban solos a la compra de los útiles escolares.

—Señora Potter.

—Evans. Espero que no te moleste que acompañemos a Harry, ya que James aún no sale de su trabajo, nosotros estaremos con él.

—Claro que no señora Dorea.

—Hola querida—Charlus Potter saludo cordial y amable a su ex-nuera no era un hombre de rencores, además de respetar las decisiones de su hijo.

—¡Abuelo!—Liam tomó la mano de su abuelo y su abuela de inmediato fueron trasladados al callejón, y Harry lo hizo junto a su madre.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

La librería del callejón estaba abarrotada y Draak tenía pereza, mando a su elfo domestico _Dobby_ a comprar sus cosas mientras ella tomaba un jugo de mango. Ya estaba cansada de la calabaza. Se preguntó por qué solo de ese ponían en el colegio; a lo mejor no había presupuesto. Pasó su vista por las estrechas calles de ese callejón hasta que una cabellera alborotada como un nido de pájaros se presentó de la nada.

"Tenía que llamar la atención"— pensó rodando los ojos. Los siguió con la mirada y se fijo que primero iban a la tienda de _Madame Malkin_ por las túnicas, ella las tenía desde hace dos días, sonrió. También miró a Theodoro Nott, estaba más alto y sus cabellos negros más brillosos y un poco largos, lo miró con su padre. Parpadeó y volvió a lo suyo, es decir, seguir tomando su jugo de mango.

Draak al terminar su segundo vaso de jugo apareció Dobby, diciendo que todo estaba listo.

—Bien, pero quiero hacer más cosas.

—Si ama, Dobby hará lo que la ama diga. Ama.

Draak rodó los ojos. Volvió a mirar el callejón y capto a los Potter. Pagó y se fue.

Caminó hasta a la familia Potter y empezó su platica con el señor Potter—. Un gusto verle, señor Potter.

—Oh pequeña Malfoy, un gusto verte también, ¿con quién andas, jovencita?

—Sola, señor Potter. Por ahora claro, padre esta en el banco y madre esta con mi tía Bella.

—Oh Cariño—Dorea abrazo a una distraída Draak y sonriendo forzado ya que a ella no le gustada eso, solo su padre podía abrazarla y no era algo muy agradable.

—Señora Potter. Buen día.

—Oh preciosa, solo dime tía Dorea.

—No podría, señora Potter.

—¡Que modales! eres un sol criatura.

Draak sonrió, todo lo que soportaba por Harry, solo por el amigo loco de genes _grifindorescos_. Suspiró. Ultimada mente había visto al cuatro ojos decaído y no lo sabía el por qué, así que verlo en el callejón era un golpe de suerte. Trataría de saber, claro si se podía el motivo de la tristeza de Potter no debería se algo muy importante.

—Querida y si te quedas con nosotros eso haría muy feliz a Harry y también a Liam, mi pequeño Liam no para de hablar de ti después de la fiesta del pasado julio.

—Claro sería agradable ver de nuevo a Potter.

—¿Potter? creí que eran amigos ¿no lo son? Hay que mal, Draak. Pero te juro que mi nieto es un gran chico, solo que a veces tiene unas amistades, lo digo por esos Weasley.

—Oh... No sabía que era amigo de ellos.

—Sí, este año empieza la chicas Weasley, creo que la señora de esa familia quiere que mi nieto se junte con ella, no le vasto con que mi nieto haya ido unos días a su casa o lo que se puede llamar casa.

Dorea frunció el ceño e hizo un sonido de disgusto que a Draak le recordó a Marcus. ¿Por qué tenían que estar haciendo ese sonido tan horrible? Draak movió su cabeza y no vio a Potter, ¿por qué ella tenía que lidiar con la señora Potter? Lo único bueno es que no se encontró con la señora Potter-Evans, eso si no quería. Draak continuo caminando con los señores Potter hasta que Harry por fin se unió y la madre de él fue al banco a hacer cosas que Draak no puso atención.

Draak se concentró en ver y oír todo lo posible, ese año era quería saber todo un poco. Estaba más que preparada para poder ser de nuevo la mejor en pociones, ya no por entablar conversaciones con Snape sino para demostrarle que ella tenía cerebro por debajo de ese hermoso y sedoso cabellos platinado.

Además habían movido a algunos maestros, el profesor Regulus Black había dejado la planilla y faltaba el maestro para los cursos de primero, segundo, sexto y séptimo.

—Querida ya viste quién será tu nuevo maestro de defensa.

—Sí, el señor Gilderoy Lockhart.

—O sí, el encantador, pero además a mi no me simpatiza mucho, pero hay que ver. La lista es esta.—Draak tonó la lista solo por educación y también para saciar su curiosidad, ella había entregado la carta aun sellada a Dobby.

 _Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:_

— _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2), Miranda Goshawk._

— _Recreo con la «banshee», Gilderoy Lockhart._

— _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart._

— _Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart._

— _Recorridos con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart._

— _Viajes con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart._

— _Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart._

— _Un año con el Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart._

—Sí, el profesor Lockhart. —Draak arrugo su ceño, todos los libros bueno casi todos eran de ¡ése farsante! Si ella lo sabía, su padre le dijo que conocía a ese hombre y era un fraude, pero bueno.

Cuando terminó de acompañar a los Potter en sus compras, Dobby, el elfo llegó y le dijo que su padre estaba esperándola. Dorea le dijo que lo invitaran para el almuerzo en la casa Black y ella acepto, le dio la orden al elfo y ese con un _puff_ hizo lo dicho por su ama.

En menos de dos horas los dos Malfoy entraban en la casa de Sirius y Regulus Black, Lucius guió a su hija y no se separo de ella en todo el camino.

—Hermosa la residencia.

—Gracias, querido. Tengo un tiempo en hacer que estos pillos hagan caso a mis recomendaciones... pero tu esposa es mejor en ello, por que no le dices que venga y me ayude un día de estos así también vienes—Dorea le guiñó a Draak por lo ultimo.

—Padre—susurró Draak— a que vengo yo a esto. Odio hacer tareas de hogar y además no quiero ver al profesor Snape.

—Draak, compórtate. Ya lo hablaremos.—Lucius levanto el mentón y con su cara parca y pálida siguió a la señora Potter.

—Como digas, padre.—Draak gruñó palabras que nunca llegaron al oído de su padre.

—Kreacher trae aperitivos a los invitados del ama Dorea. —Kreacher dejo la bandeja con los refrigerios y reverencio a los señores Malfoy y murmuró cosas como que por fin podía servir a seres que sabían como tratarlo. No a impuros y lobos carroñeros.

—Como que muy amable el elfo—. Draak masculló y su padre le dio la razón.

—Pero al menos sabe quien es quien en las familias.—contestó en un susurro Lucius.

—Sí, padre.

Charlus negó al escuchar lo último de esa conversación, pobre chica, pensó. Miró a su esposa estar criticando a un Sirius y un Regulus riéndose por eso, parecía que nada cambia. Solo estaba feliz que esos chicos para él claro, hayan aceptado que James se quedara ahí.

—Bien, Lucius ¿cómo te trata la vida en los negocios?

—Bien señor, Potter.

—Dime Charlus. Señor Potter era mi padre y me falta por lo menos otros diez años para tener la edad que recuerdo cuando le llamaban señor Potter.

—Bien, señor Charlus.

Draak rió bajo y se acomodo mejor, su padre sabía como poner nervioso o incomodo a hombres como el señor _Charlus_. Para Draak la tarde estuvo productiva y pronto estaría lista para volver y contar con ayuda de Pansy su nuevo plan, hacer pagar a Severus Snape. Sí, Severus Snape ya no sería su más grande amor, es más lo haría pagar su grosería. Sabría que con una Malfoy no se juega.

 **oOo**

Harry terminó de comer con Liam y su padre los llevo a la sala donde estaban los demás adultos. Miró al señor Lucius y se atraganto con su propia saliva ¿hace cuánto no veía a ese hombre? Siempre tan imponente, y ahí sentado junto a su amiga se le hacía un ser muy malvado. Caminó despacio y se sentó junto a su padre, padre que ahora estaba haciendo preguntas raras al señor Malfoy. Draak lo miraba pero no sonreía, solo estaba ahí sentada tomando otra taza de té que le dio su abuela, como una niña de clase. Sintió como si le hubieran golpeado con la pesada bola de cero de quidditch, Draak era hija de un conde, el señor Lucius poseía el condado inglés Wiltshire. Ella era un dama de sociedad mágica y si no se equivocaba también muggle, ya que la casa Malfoy quedaba en tierras no mágicas, trago más saliva.

—Joven Potter.

—Señor Malfoy.—Harry miró como su amiga reía de él y sus nervios. Su padre negó y suspiro, mientras Liam corría por los pasillos gritando cosas a su padrino Sirius o al señor Regulus.

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Tom movió su mano y capto la diversa tonalidad de rojo en la piedra, nunca imagino que fuera eso lo que estaba oculto en el castillo, un perro de tres cabezas al cuidado de la trampilla no fue el mejor guardián. Su padre se molesto con él por hacer buscador de tesoros y le confisco algunas películas _muggles_ , él amaba ver esa pe-lí-cu-la; la historia era muy buena.

—¿Qué secretos habrá encerrado en ti?

—Tom deja esa roca, en paz.

—¡Padre! No hagas eso. No quiero que mamá bella la descubra 'te imaginas qué cosas banales hará con ella, si la descubre?

Thomas Ryddle rodó los ojos, su hijo era un ser realmente raro. La piedra filosofal, no era un juego y el niño la miraba como si esta le diera caramelos.

—Sabes que no puedes hacer mucho ¿verdad?

—No haré algo estúpido, padre.

—Eso espero mocoso.

Tom, tomó la piedresilla y sonrió ¿Cuántas cosas podría hacer con ella? La vida ahora era muy larga, demasiado.

.

.

.

Continuara...


End file.
